


La letra pequeña

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Established Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Everybody Wants Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Litlle Shit, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, M/M, Manipulation, Matsukawa Issei Has a Little Brother, Matsukawa Issei is a Little Shit, Minor Tendou Satori/Hanamaki Takahiro, Mistakes, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sleepy Matsukawa Issei, Spanking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Yamaguchi Tadashi Being My Precious Baby, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, Yamaguchi Tadashi is So Done, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Sí, Yamaguchi había accedido a ser el novio de Oikawa. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero así eran las cosas ahora. Todavía no se lo había contado a sus colegas porque no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarlos, por lo que se escabullía con los amigos de Oikawa la mayor parte del tiempo.Entonces, entendió que ser el novio de Oikawa implicaba cosas para las que no estaba preparado. Para las que nunca lo estaría.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Matsukawa Issei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. El contrato

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Leed bien los tags xD. 
> 
> Yamaguchi es un bebé y, al igual que pasa con Akaashi, todo el mundo debería estar enamorado de él. Yo lo estoy y por eso no dejo de escribir de él. Bueno, espero que os guste esta pequeña historia. No soy tan buena escribiendo porno, pero lo estoy intentando okei. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos <3

Al principio, Yamaguchi creía que no era ni medio normal lo de ser sutilmente tocado por los amigos de su novio cuando este no miraba y, también, cuando sí lo hacía.

Pero, claro, a lo mejor era porque él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento. Que si se paraba a pensarlo, el que Matsukawa pasara un brazo por encima de sus hombros no era nada del otro mundo. A él no le hubiera importado que Kageyama hiciera lo mismo con Oikawa, aun siendo esto poco probable, porque era un gesto que no significaba nada. Y también podía permitir, sin ningún tipo de desagrado, que Hanamaki buscara con desesperación abrazarle en todo tipo de momento. Es decir, Hinata también era uno de esos chicos cariñosos que necesitan tener a alguien cerca para poder tocar y al que adherirse cuando no tenían nada que hacer, así que sí, hasta eso le parecía normal.

Comenzaba a sospechar, sin embargo, cuando Iwaizumi le echaba una de esas miradas de arriba abajo, examinándole con descaro como si fuera una obra en un museo de arte, y le preguntaba sin reparo si se encontraba satisfecho con su novio. Que si Oikawa era lo suficientemente bueno para él. El comentario pasaba por alto como la excusa perfecta para meterse con Oikawa, quien al final era su amigo desde la infancia y con el que tenía confianza en abundancia para llevar sus molestias al terreno personal (y llegar a un lugar incluso peor que este). No obstante, él era incapaz de imaginar que algo así ocurriese con Tsukishima, el mejor de los mejores de sus amigos, aunque quizás era debido a que su amistad no era del mismo tipo que la de Iwaizumi y Oikawa.

Su novio la mayoría del tiempo no decía nada y, eso, solo le hacía poner más nervioso. Podía tener a Matsukawa con una mano sobre sus hombros y hablándole al oído, a Hanamaki tirando de su cuerpo para que se sentase en su regazo o a Iwaizumi preguntándole si necesitaba que una persona de verdad le enseñase a besar, que Oikawa no iba a regañarlos. A veces comentaba algo, siempre en un tono bromista, quejándose de que al final iban a terminar poniendo a Yamaguchi en su contra.

Y Yamaguchi se reía, sus pómulos se hinchaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban, negando con la cabeza porque no había ser en la tierra que pudiera hacerle odiar a Oikawa a esas alturas. No ahora que se encontraban saliendo, que tenían una relación de verdad y que se llamaban el uno al otro "novio". Así que dejaba pasar el que los amigos de su novio fueran un tanto cariñosos, si es que esa era la palabra, con él, porque a lo mejor era su normalidad. A lo mejor era que él solo no estaba acostumbrado a ello. A lo mejor, si Yamaguchi presentara a Oikawa como, oficialmente, su pareja frente a sus amigos, estos actuarían de la misma manera.

Más eso era algo que todavía no había hecho y que, por el momento, no tenía pensado hacer. Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que Tsukishima, Yachi, Hinata y Kageyama se enteraran de que había comenzado una relación con el capitán del Aoba Johsai.

Debido a ello pasaba más tiempo con los chicos del Seijou. Solían quedar en la casa de Matsukawa o en la de Hanamaki casi todas las tardes después del entrenamiento para terminar algunos deberes o, simplemente, pasar el rato. Los días que Yamaguchi no tenía que hacer, o su propia practicaba de voleibol terminaba antes de lo normal, se unía al grupo y, así, se acabaron volviendo más cercanos.

Poco a poco se acabó despreocupando de los ligeros toques ajenos, agregándolos a su propia normalidad, convirtiéndolos en su realidad. Había accedido a salir con Oikawa y ahora debía de soportar a los tres chicos que venían detrás de él. Y no se quejaba, no le molestaba y tampoco le suponía ningún problema.

Por el momento.

—Así que Mattsun se tiró todo su primer año intentando conseguir firmas de los estudiantes para que el instituto cambiase el diseño del uniforme porque, según sus palabras, no le queda nada bien —terminó de contar la historia Hanamaki, llevándose un par de patatas a la boca y las masticó con la boca abierta, para el disgusto de Iwaizumi, quien a su lado se intentaba concentrar en la hoja de cálculo que tenía en frente.

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña carcajada, divertido, imaginándose a un Matsukawa de su edad, con la misma cara de recién levantado que siempre llevaba, pero un tanto más bajo, y discutiendo con el director de su instituto a causa del uniforme escolar. En realidad, si se quedaba pensándolo lo suficiente, era capaz de visualizar al completo la situación.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo —añadió Matsukawa, mordisqueando la tapa del bolígrafo azul con el que se encontraba escribiendo minutos atrás. Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros, incorporándose en su sitio para alcanzar algunas patatas de la bolsa que Hanamaki mantenía a su lado de la mesa.

—Yo creo que el uniforme te queda bien, Matsukawa-san.

—Oh, que lindo eres —se rio Hanamaki. —No te preocupes, Yamaguchi-kun, todo el mundo cree que el uniforme le queda bien. Solo está siendo un dramático.

Matsukawa soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, abatido. Aprovechando que Yamaguchi se encontraba a su lado, sin realmente querer continuar haciendo sus ejercicios, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y cerró los ojos.

—Nadie me entiende —lloriqueó —¿es esta una señal de que me quedaré solo por el resto de mi vida?

Yamaguchi se volvió a reír y Matsukawa abrió sus ojos a causa de la vibración del contrario, levantando su cara y clavando su mentón en donde antes dejaba descansar la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no estarás solo el resto de tus días —le contestó Yamaguchi, convencido de sus palabras. —Eres un chico divertido.

—¡Estarás condenado en la friend-zone debido a ello!

—Cállate, Makki. Los chicos divertidos podemos permitirnos ser feos. El amor y la diversión van de la mano.

—Sí, pero no el sexo.

—Matsukawa-san también es un chico guapo. No veo el problema. —Yamaguchi, quien meramente intentaba finalizar la discusión, consiguió llamar la atención de los tres chicos con los que compartía la mesa. Iwaizumi incluso soltó un bufido, mirando por un nanosegundo al castaño y devolviendo su atención a sus deberes.

—Yamaguchi-kun, —gimió contento Matsukawa, clavando sus ojos en él. —Haces que mi corazón se acelere.

Yamaguchi soltó otra carcajada. No podía discutir con Hanamaki, sin embargo, a cerca de la vena dramática con la que acarreaba su amigo.

—Además, —añadió Iwaizumi sin levantar sus ojos de la calculadora. Señaló con desinterés el cuerpo de Oikawa, quien había dejado de estudiar un tiempo atrás y llevaba descansando sobre la cama de Hanamaki todo ese rato, viendo algún partido de voleibol en su teléfono. —si ese idiota de ahí ha conseguido que Yamaguchi le haga caso, todavía hay esperanza para tu gordo trasero después de todo.

—Tú lo que estás es celoso, Iwa-chan —entró en la conversación Oikawa, sentándose en la cama y fijando su mirada en Yamaguchi, que era a quien tenía en frente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué debería estar celoso?

Hanamaki alzó una ceja con diversión, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y echándole un rápido vistazo a Matsukawa, diciéndole sin soltar ni una palabra que a lo mejor la charla se volvía interesante.

—Pues porque Tadashi-chan está conmigo, obviamente.

El mencionado sintió como sus orejas se calentaban, un tanto avergonzado ante el comentario de su novio. Iwaizumi levantó su mirada de la calculadora y de nuevo le echó un vistazo a Yamaguchi. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad, pero porque tú no te lo mereces —se excusó Iwaizumi, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, con ese deje pícaro en su voz que indicaba que solo lo hacía para molestar a su mejor amigo —obviamente.

—Que malo eres, Iwa-chan —se quejó Oikawa, haciendo un puchero y tirándole uno de los cojines de Hanamaki a su cabeza, aprovechando que al estar de espaldas no podía verlo llegar. Iwaizumi soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos, ignorando al infantil de su amigo e intentando devolver su concentración a la página que estaba a punto de terminar. —Ven aquí, Tadashi-chan, necesito que me des un beso para recuperarme de este golpe.

Una de las cosas a las que más rápido se había acostumbrado era que Oikawa le pidiera besos en cualquier momento y cualquier hora. No le importaba si se encontraban caminando a solas por la calle, si estaban en un parque jugando al vóley junto a Iwaizumi o, siquiera, en la misma habitación de Hanamaki con sus amigos alrededor. Fuera cual fuera su entorno, Oikawa iba a alzar las manos hacia su novio y envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, le besaría con la misma delicadeza y suavidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

Había aprendido a restarle importancia a las miradas curiosas de los amigos de Oikawa, quienes cada vez que sus labios se posaban sobre los del capitán del Seijou, llevaba sus grandes y afilados ojos a la unión de sus bocas y observaban sin decir nada. Al principio, cuando Yamaguchi lo notó, le parecía ciertamente incómodo.

Con el tiempo entendió que no era para tanto.

—Eh, Yamaguchi-kun, besas como una princesita.

Yamaguchi separó su boca de la de Oikawa para mirar a Hanamaki sin entender a qué cuento venía su comentario. Su novio entrelazó sus dedos en su espalda para evitar que, de nuevo, se fuera a sentar alrededor de la mesa. Hanamaki ya había logrado terminarse el paquete de patatas y limpiaba sus dedos, uno a uno, con su lengua, a pesar de tener una servilleta a su lado. Matsukawa tarareó una afirmación compartiendo su pensamiento.

—¿Tu primer beso fue Oikawa? —Preguntó Mattsun. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza y, entonces, los otros tres chicos soltaron un suspiro a la vez, entendiendo la situación. Oikawa bufó, francamente ofendido por la acción de sus colegas.

—Ni que vosotros fuerais mejores besando.

—Yo soy mil veces mejor que tú besando, Mierdakawa —aseguró Iwaizumi, quien había comenzado a guardar sus bolígrafos y lápices en su estuche. Oikawa rodó los ojos.

—A ver, yo no creo que seamos mejores ni peores —explicó Hanamaki —es solo que cada uno tiene un estilo diferente. Oikawa es un príncipe, por ejemplo, a él le van los besos delicados y cortos como los de "amor verdadero" de una película de princesas.

Oikawa se llevó su mano al pecho, de alguna manera mucho más ofendido que segundos atrás, y Yamaguchi creyó que podía ver el punto al que Hanamaki se refería.

—Iwaizumi es más del tipo salvaje. Él no besa, devora. Hemos estado presente en algunas de sus sesiones de besos y, bueno, fue intenso. —El mencionado entrecerró sus ojos con cierta desconfianza, sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario, si como un insulto o como un halago. —Yo soy de lengua al cien por cien. Prácticamente no sé besar sin ella, la verdad, pero eh, soy muy bueno usándola —le guiñó un ojo a Yamaguchi, sonriendo con descaro y, luego, señaló al último que faltaba. —Nuestro Mattsun aquí presente es todo saliva, dientes, boca abierta y manos al cuello.

—Tengo un algo con el ahogamiento —confesó Matsukawa, levantando sus mandos, declarándose culpable. Yamaguchi casi se atragantó con su propia saliva ante el comentario y se obligó a recargarse en Oikawa, quien escuchaba con atención a sus amigos contar algo que, en realidad, se sabía de memoria.

—Yo prefiero azotar. Aunque me valen las dos —continuó Iwaizumi, pegando un gran sorbo de su botella de agua.

—Que me llamen papi, como en el porno —dijo Hanamaki, golpeando la mesa con las dos palmas de su mano, como si con ello se hubiera acabado la conversación, declarándose el vencedor. —¿Qué te puede poner más que te digan papi? Tú imagínalo: Lo jalas del pelo, arquea su espalda y grita "dame mas, papi".

El suspiro que tanto Iwaizumi como Matsukawa dejaron escapar a la vez resultó casi enfermizo.

—¿Y tú, Yamaguchi-kun? —Le preguntó Hanamaki, tomándole por sorpresa. Ladeó su cabeza con confusión al no estar seguro de lo que, exactamente, le estaban preguntando. —¿Qué es lo que a ti te pone durante el sexo?

Yamaguchi abrió la boca, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al rostro sin tener ni idea de lo que contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de saber esas cosas? ¿Era algo que tenía que haberle preguntado a Oikawa con anterioridad?

Su novio sonrió con picardía, divertido ante la reacción del chico, y subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Yamaguchi.

—A Tadashi-chan le gusta que le elogien, ¿verdad, bebé? —respondió por él Oikawa. Arrastró la cabeza del castaño hasta que su propia oreja estuvo al alcance de su boca y, entonces, le susurró: —Que te digan lo bueno que eres mientras chupas una polla.

—¡No digas eso! —Exclamó avergonzado Yamaguchi, llevando una mano a su boca y sintiéndose increíblemente acalorado. Oikawa rio y le echó un vistazo a sus amigos para que estos corroborasen lo que él había dicho.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Iwaizumi, con su ceño fruncido y bajando su mirada hasta sus manos.

—Sí, la verdad es que eso te pega bastante, Yamaguchi-kun —ronroneó divertido Hanamaki. —"¿Soy un buen chico, papi?" y ¡bum! Azote.

—Y las manos en el cuello —añadió Matsukawa a la fantasía que habían comenzado a compartir. Hanamaki asintió.

—Y las manos en el cuello.


	2. Los acuerdos

Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea, pero a raíz de la última conversación que había tenido con los amigos de su novio, una puerta en la relación de esos cinco chicos se había abierto y ninguno de ellos tenía la llave para cerrarla. La línea imaginaria que había instalado en su propia cabeza que separaba lo normal de lo raro llevaba un tiempo rota y los dos conceptos se habían mezclado en su realidad.

Aunque el chico no notó nada extraño hasta que apareció en el piso de Hanamaki y se dio cuenta de que Oikawa no estaba ahí todavía. Que se había quedado junto a Iwaizumi hablando con el entrenador, pero que estaría por ahí en cualquier momento. De todos modos, el plan de ese día era quedarse en su casa y ver una película de Godzilla que Yamaguchi no había visto.

Iwaizumi no había podido resistir la tentación y no iba a permitir que el novio de su mejor amigo no tuviera un mínimo de cultura audiovisual. O, al menos, lo que él consideraba una película de culto.

Así que había entrado en la casa, descubriendo a un Matsukawa cómodamente sentado en el sofá del hogar ajeno, concentrado en alguna bobería de su teléfono. Hanamaki se excusó yendo al cuarto de baño debido a que todavía no se había duchado después del entrenamiento, que podían encender la televisión y perder el tiempo mientras él no estaba, siempre que no fuera "ninguna cosa sucia, Mattsun, no intentes comerte a nuestra caperucita". Y Yamaguchi se había reído como siempre hacía.

Matsukawa, sin embargo, era un chico tranquilo. Si no estaba junto a Hanamaki se volvía silencioso, no decía nada que no fuera necesario y se expresaba a través de largas pausas que llegaban cargadas de emociones. Y eso estaba bien, era como una ráfaga de aire fresco después de estar durante mucho tiempo con chicos como Oikawa o Hanamaki, quienes siempre tenían algo que contar. Además, Yamaguchi había sido amigo de Tsukishima durante el tiempo suficiente como para entender el significado del silencio.

—El otro día contaste que hoy tenías un examen, ¿verdad? ¿De inglés? —Recordó Matsukawa, colocando con descaro sus largas piernas sobre el regazo de Yamaguchi, a quien realmente no le importaba. No era la primera vez, de todos modos. Asintió con la cabeza un tanto contento de que el chico se hubiera acordado de aquel comentario.

—No se me da tan bien, pero mi profesor me dijo que lo había hecho bastante bien —le respondió Yamaguchi, sonriendo feliz porque hacía tiempo que no le salía de esa manera una prueba de la asignatura. Matsukawa apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y miró con una ceja alzada al castaño, un tanto curioso, pues el chico siempre había sido una máquina en expresar lo que sentía gracias a su rostro. —Aunque no me dan la nota hasta la semana que viene.

La conversación era la cosa más normal del mundo. Solo eran dos adolescentes hablando sobre sus exámenes de instituto, así que Yamaguchi no tendría por qué haber sacado nada raro de ella. Matsukawa siempre había sido un chico bromista, mil veces más espabilado de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, y al que no se le pasaba ni una. Fue la segunda persona de todo el grupo de amigos de Oikawa en la que Yamaguchi cogió confianza, después de Hanamaki, quien era tan parecido con Hinata (con unas cuantas diferencias, como por ejemplo, sus interminables bromas sexuales) que no le resultó problema alguno mantener charlas triviales.

El único que, en realidad, le imponía lo suficiente como para pensar dos veces lo que decía cuando se encontraban a solas era Iwaizumi. ¡Como no! Él era el mejor amigo de Oikawa y Yamaguchi debía de trabajar con demasiada presión.

—Uhm, —tarareó Matsukawa, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Movió sus talones sobre el regazo de Yamaguchi como si los tuviera encima de un cojín y le clavó la mirada al novio de su amigo. —buen chico.

Durante los siguientes tres segundos en los que Yamaguchi intentó sostener la mirada de Matsukawa, se dedicó a buscar en su rostro cualquier indicio del comienzo de una broma. Una ligera inclinación en la comisura de su boca que le demostrase que solo estaba jugando con él como siempre hacía. Pero no pasó nada. El rostro de Matsukawa se encontraba anormalmente serio y continuó con la misma intensidad en sus ojos hasta que Yamaguchi, derrotado y nervioso hasta la médula, decidió que el televisor apagado era mucho más interesante. ¿A qué venía eso de elogiarle de esa manera?

El timbre de la casa de Hanamaki sonó y Matsukawa se levantó en seguida, sin soltar ni una palabra y dejando a Yamaguchi en la soledad del salón ajeno.

—Oh, ¿está Tadashi-chan aquí ya? —La voz de Oikawa sonó a través de las paredes y antes de que a Yamaguchi le diera tiempo a procesarlo, la cabeza de su novio asomó por la puerta del lugar. Se acercó con una sonrisa divertida mientras inspeccionaba el rostro del chico. —¿Qué le has estado haciendo a mi novio, Mattsun? ¿O estás así de rojo por mí?

Yamaguchi soltó una risa nerviosa y agradeció que Oikawa no esperara una respuesta, sino que inmediatamente atacara sus labios en un suave beso. De todos modos, no tendría ni idea de qué contestarle, porque lo de Matsukawa solo había sido un comentario como otro cualquiera. Era un halago. ¡Era normal!

—¿Me has echado de menos? —Preguntó sobre el beso Oikawa. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que tanto Iwaizumi como Matsukawa ya habían entrado en el salón. —Yo a ti también.

Iwaizumi, tirándose sobre el sillón a un lado, soltó un bufido. —¿Dónde coño está Makki? ¿Tenemos que esperarle? —Llamó la atención de la pareja y Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza levemente, todavía un tanto perdido en el beso que acababa de recibir de su novio. El mayor buscó el mando del televisor y se acomodó en su sitio, subiendo sus pies descalzos sobre la mesa.

—Estamos en su casa, no estaría mal esperarle, Iwa-chan —le contestó con indiferencia Oikawa. Agarró a Yamaguchi de la mano y le indicó que se levantara del sillón, únicamente para ocupar su puesto y obligarlo a sentarse entre sus piernas, ajeno a que hacía el calor suficiente como para que sus pieles se pegaran.

—No tienes por qué sofocar tanto a Yamaguchi, Mierdakawa —se quejó Iwaizumi, quien ya estaba sudando de solo ver cuán cerca se encontraba la pareja. Entre el exhausto entrenamiento que habían tenido y la alta temperatura que había predominado durante todo el día, el chico creía que sería capaz de empapar su camiseta con el esfuerzo que le suponía, simplemente, pestañear.

—Hoy no me importa del todo el calor...

Oikawa había abrazado a Yamaguchi por su cintura y tirando de él hacia sí mismo, enterró su nariz en el cuello de su novio, dejando pequeños y castos besos sobre su piel pálida. Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada debido a las cosquillas que el aliento y el pelo del contrario le provocaron. Y, de nuevo, Iwaizumi soltó un quejido angustiado.

—Si vais a estar follando, no vemos la película.

Matsukawa se rio ante el comentario, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, dejando el espacio suficiente para que el enorme trasero de Hanamaki ocupara un hueco a su lado, pero aún consintiendo que sus piernas no tocaran las de Iwaizumi, previendo que el chico se quejaría ante ello. Oikawa le sacó la lengua a su mejor amigo sin levantar la cabeza del cuello de su novio y, este, sintió como la temperatura subía de una manera diferente.

—Envidioso —Oikawa, quien vivía por y para molestar a Iwaizumi, lamió el cuello de Yamaguchi, a sabiendas de que este se agitaría entre sus brazos.

—Hey... —avisó, un tanto nervioso.

—No estoy de coña, idiota. Quiero que Yamaguchi vea la película sin distracciones, ¿de acuerdo? —Se quejó Iwaizumi, frunciendo su ceño y mirando, un poco enfadado, a su amigo. Yamaguchi sonrió tímidamente debido a que él también quería ver la película sin preocuparse de las escurridizas manos de su novio. —Si vas a estar de cachondo, te vas al baño y te haces una paja.

—No eres nada divertido, Iwa-chan.

—Lo que tú digas —rodó los ojos. Suspiró y miró a Matsukawa, más para no continuar peleando con Oikawa que por otra cosa. —¿Qué coño está haciendo Makki en el baño?

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo a la pareja.

—¿Deberíamos ir nosotros al baño, Tadashi? —Dijo Oikawa cerca de la oreja de su novio, continuando con los besos que subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, cada vez haciéndolos más y más ruidosos. Yamaguchi, avergonzado hasta la médula, se preguntó si estaba hablando en serio. El mayor, como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, movió las piernas de Yamaguchi como si estuviera hecho de plastilina y las llevó a cada lado de su cadera.

Iwaizumi volvió a gruñir, sin ni siquiera mirarlos, pero a sabiendas de lo que estaban haciendo. Por otro lado, Matsukawa se limitó a sonreír divertido.

—Hey, Tooru, deberías parar. Iwaizumi-san se está enfadando...

Oikawa, sin embargo, no le hizo caso. Llevó su atención a su tronco, sus manos viajando al trasero de Yamaguchi y pegándolo a su propio vientre de un único empujón. Los dos chicos ya conocían lo suficiente sus cuerpos como para saber dónde tocar, o de qué manera hacerlo. Así que al castaño no le supuso una sorpresa que con su movimiento, Yamaguchi soltara un jadeo satisfactorio, lo que a los demás dejó ciertamente anonadados.

Hanamaki, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, silbó con interés.

—Así que eres tú el chico malo que incita las cosas sucias, eh, Yamaguchi-kun.

Yamaguchi escondió su rostro en el arco del cuello de Oikawa, suplicando a cuál fuera la fuerza suprema que rigiera a la naturaleza, que le dejara morir ahí mismo.

—Sí... —Estuvo de acuerdo Oikawa. —Sabes, creo que sí que vamos a ir al baño. Vayan preparando todo... Eso.

Oikawa agarró la mano de Yamaguchi y los levantó de un salto del sillón. Ignorando al completo las quejas de Iwaizumi, quien estaba enfadado a más no poder por la actitud de su estúpido amigo, caminó por la casa de Hanamaki como si fuera la propia y llevó a su novio al baño. Todavía se encontraba lleno de vaho debido a la ducha que acababa de tomar el anfitrión.

—¿No crees que eso fue un poco maleducado? —Preguntó con cuidado Yamaguchi nada más entrar en el sitio. Estaba un tanto preocupado por el mejor amigo de su novio, quien parecía que realmente tenía ganas de ver aquella película de Godzilla junto a él. Oikawa sonrió con ternura y, con la mano que aún tenía entrelazada, acarició su mejilla.

—Iwa-chan solo está molesto porque no soporta el calor. En un rato se le pasará así que no te preocupes por él —le explicó. Yamaguchi cerró los ojos permitiendo que su novio le tocara y asintió con la cabeza, no del todo convencido. Entonces, Oikawa bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna y sin ningún descaro, dejó que la palma del castaño tocara sus pantalones. —Preocúpate más de esto, bebé.

Yamaguchi enrojeció de nuevo. Había cosas que, a pesar de haberlas hecho cientos de veces, no había manera de que se acostumbrara a ellas. Oikawa no tenía ningún tapujo en cuanto a sus actividades sexuales y Yamaguchi sentía que todavía era un novato a su lado. Se quedó sin saber que decir, pero el juego de miradas no duró mucho más. Oikawa, impaciente, comenzó a besar a su novio como llevaba queriendo hacer durante todo el día.

Por un momento, Yamaguchi olvidó que los amigos de Oikawa estaban al otro lado del cuarto, conociendo con detalle lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo ahí dentro.

Oikawa desabrochó su pantalón, haciendo desaparecer su cinturón y permitiendo que Yamaguchi hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Comenzó a acariciar a su novio por todos lados, pasando sus dedos por su cuello y su espalda, levantando su camiseta y rozando con cariño y ansías sus abdominales. Este, metió su mano en el pantalón ajeno y, como había aprendido con Oikawa, empezó a tocar la semi erección del mayor, la cual a momentos se volvía más y más grande.

Jadeó sobre sus labios y se recostó en el lavamanos, para estar más cómodo.

—Bebé, hazlo con tu boca, anda...

En realidad, Oikawa no era de los que pedían las cosas por favor. A Yamaguchi eso nunca le había importado. Le gustaba que su novio tuviera sus ideas claras, que pidiera lo que quería e incluso que hasta fuera un tanto brusco con él. Yamaguchi accedía a casi todo lo que le demandaba sin soltar ni una queja, la mayor parte del tiempo, interesado por aprender.

Yamaguchi se agachó en frente de Oikawa, mirándole por unos segundos para asegurarse de lo que iba a hacer, y bajó los pantalones del contrario, junto a sus calzoncillos, hasta que se quedaron a la altura de sus rodillas. Una de sus manos viajó a su miembro, agarrándolo sin presionar demasiado y dejando un pequeño beso sobre la punta, como siempre hacía.

Oikawa sonrió.

—Buen chico.

Intentó no pensar en Matsukawa mientras tragaba la erección de su novio. Eso sí que no estaba bien y no podía permitir que su mente divagara de esa manera en una situación así. Se centró en que Oikawa disfrutara de su boca, utilizando las manos y la lengua por igual, sin dientes que interfieran en su camino porque no quería repetir lo de su primera vez.

Oikawa agarró a Yamaguchi del pelo, aprovechando que era lo suficientemente largo como para poder entrelazar sus dedos en él sin ningún problema, y ayudó a guiar la cabeza de su novio con ligereza. Sus gemidos se oían con eco en la pequeña área del baño y Yamaguchi esperó que los amigos de este no le estuvieran escuchando.

—Coge... Coge papel... —Avisó Oikawa. Yamaguchi se separó un momento, soltando un bufido divertido contra el miembro, y alargó su mano hasta llegar al papel higiénico que descansaba cerca del váter.

—Que rápido —reconoció Yamaguchi, continuando con su trabajo, y Oikawa, mordiéndose el labio, frenó el impulso de empujar su cadera hacia delante ante el descaro de su chico. Dejó de utilizar su boca cuando las piernas de su novio flaquearon y únicamente con su mano, permitió que Oikawa terminara en el papel que con anterioridad había cogido.

El papel acabó en la basura y Oikawa abrazó a Yamaguchi después de subirse los pantalones. Besó su coronilla y, como un gato, ronroneó contento acariciándole con su frente.

—Te has vuelto muy bueno en esto, bebé —elogió Oikawa, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Yamaguchi. Este sonrió contento y buscó un beso de agradecimiento. —¿Quieres que lo haga yo ahora?

—Estoy bien, —reconoció —además, deberíamos volver al salón antes de que Iwaizumi-san se enfade más.

Oikawa lloriqueó, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y dándole la razón a Yamaguchi. Arreglaron su ropa y peinaron con sus dedos y un poco de agua su pelo, intentando que el aura que emanaban de haber acabado de follar se eliminara de sus cuerpos. Lo consiguieron a muy duras penas.

Los dos chicos volvieron al salón. Iwaizumi tenía sus brazos cruzados y no miró en ningún momento a su mejor amigo, ignorando su existencia y hablándole únicamente al novio de este. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se reían divertidos de nada en particular.

—Papá ha dicho que hoy no os sentáis juntos —sonrió Hanamaki. —Así que Yamaguchi-kun, ven aquí conmigo. Oikawa, tú castigado.

Yamaguchi soltó una sonrisa tímida y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Como siempre, permitió que Hanamaki le acorralase entre sus brazos y, entonces, comenzaron a ver la película.


	3. La firma

Yamaguchi solo era capaz de pensar en la excusa que pondría si llegase a encontrarse a alguno de sus amigos. Tenía que ser una de las buenas y que no implicase tener que contarles la verdad, para lo cual todavía no se encontraba lo suficientemente preparado, pero que no levantase ningún tipo de sospechas. Era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a plena luz del día jugando al voleibol con tres de los chicos de tercer año del Seijou, en un descampado cercano al instituto Aoba Johsai.

A lo mejor colaba decir que se los había topado por casualidad. Que caminaba distraído por la zona y que escuchó que gritaban su nombre. ¿Su nombre? No, un apodo. Que gritaban "Pecas-kun", y que, como les faltaba una persona para comenzar un partido, habían decidido invitarle.

—Pareces un poco perdido, Yamaguchi. —Iwaizumi le tendió una de las botellas de agua que Hanamaki acababa de comprar. Se sentó junto a él en el suelo ignorando que sus pantalones se llenarían de tierra y se quedó mirando al menor con curiosidad. —¿Estás bien?

Yamaguchi le sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto, y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que abría la botella.

—Sí. Es solo que estaba pensando, en mis saques y eso —mintió. Bebió su agua para no tener que continuar hablando e Iwaizumi chasqueó su lengua, sin estar del todo convencido, pero terminó dejándolo pasar. Antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera cerrar de nuevo el plástico, el contrario se lo arrebató de sus manos y se lo llevó hasta su boca. El idiota de Hanamaki había traído una única botella para los cuatro sudorosos adolescentes que habían decidido salir de sus casas para jugar al voleibol. Iwaizumi se preguntó por qué demonios no se había quedado en la soledad de su habitación con el ventilador apuntando a su rostro.

Oikawa y Hanamaki estaban un tanto alejados del dúo, hablando por el altavoz del teléfono del primero con Matsukawa, quien no había podido ir debido a que se encontraba cuidando a su hermano. El partido que el equipo que habían formado Iwaizumi y Yamaguchi, al que habían apodado -en contra de su voluntad- como Los Diminutos, estaba ganando, se tuvo que parar, y los cuatro chicos aprovecharon la pausa para coger algo de aire.

—No tienes que presionarte demasiado. Aquí nadie te va a juzgar —dijo, entonces, Iwaizumi después de pensarlo durante unos segundos. Estaba genuinamente preocupado debido al historial que le llevaba su mejor amigo. Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos sin esperarse el comentario, sonriendo ante ello. —Ve tranquilo.

—¡Chicos! —Les llamó Hanamaki, acercándose al trote hacia ellos. —Mattsun que nos invita este finde a la casa de su tía, la de la piscina.

Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea de que Matsukawa tuviera una casa con piscina, algo que, al parecer, a los demás estaban más que acostumbrados. Su mirada viajó a la de Iwaizumi, quien continuaba con sus ojos en él, y a la de Hanamaki.

—También te vienes, ¿verdad, Yamaguchi-kun?

—Bueno, tendría que preguntárselo a mi madre, —confesó con timidez, inflando sus mejillas y sonriendo con modestia —pero no creo que me ponga ningún problema.

—¡Perfecto!

Hanamaki asintió con la cabeza, alegre, y volvió a caminar hacia Oikawa, quien ahora tenía el teléfono en su oído, para confirmar la presencia de su novio. Entonces, Iwaizumi se levantó del suelo y, sin venir a cuento, agarró de la coronilla a Yamaguchi. Tiró de él con sutileza mientras acercaba su rostro hasta su oído.

—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien —le susurró.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de gritar por alguna de las tonterías que los amigos de Oikawa decidían hacerle pasar. Sentía como su rostro ardía, entre impresionado y avergonzado hasta la muerte, mientras miraba a Iwaizumi como si acabase de decir una auténtica locura. Para su sorpresa, el chico frente a él se echó a reír. Llamó la atención de las otras dos personas.

—Oh, Dios, ¡deja de intentar ligar con Yamaguchi-kun! —Le gritó Hanamaki, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, fingiendo estar enfadado.

La llamada entre Oikawa y Matsukawa terminó minutos después, habiendo acordado a qué hora debían de estar en la estación de trenes el sábado por la mañana. Estarían todo el fin de semana en la costa de Sendai y regresarían en el último tren de la tarde del domingo. No era una mala idea, pensó Yamaguchi, y sería su primer viaje con Oikawa.

Retomaron el partido donde lo habían dejado. Oikawa y Hanamaki no estaban dispuestos a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente, de todos modos, así que se pusieron las pilas y consiguieron alcanzar los puntos de ventaja que el equipo contrario llevaba consigo. Así que pronto se declararon los vencedores del pequeño duelo que habían creado.

Hanamaki pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yamaguchi, le enseñó al completo su dentadura sonriéndole con picardía, amenazando con problemas.

—¿No crees que deberías darnos un besito por ser los ganadores?

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada, tarareando una negativa y siendo apartado de las zarpas de Hanamaki por los largos brazos de su novio. A ninguno le importaba lo suficiente que estuviera empapado en sudor, tocándolo con esa facilidad por encima de su camiseta mojada.

—Yo sí que quiero mi beso, Tadashi-chan...

El castaño agarró las mejillas de Oikawa y le dio un beso, corto y rápido, que pudiera controlar por si algún ojo indiscreto pasaba cerca del descampado. Se alejó de su novio y, entonces, Hanamaki agarró su muñeca y señaló su mejilla, con un puchero. Si no se lo daba, quizás se ponía a lloriquear. Yamaguchi rodó sus ojos, divertido, y aceptó besar su mejilla. Se apoyó en el hombro del chico y, colocándose de puntillas, acercó su boca a la piel contraria, sin embargo, antes de que estos le tocasen, Hanamaki giró su mentón con rapidez y los labios de Yamaguchi cayeron sobre los suyos.

Ahora sí, Yamaguchi soltó un grito escandalizado, retrocediendo un par de pasos sin esperarse ni por asomo la acción del chico.

—Makki, no te pases —avisó Iwaizumi en un gruñido detrás de él. Hanamaki lo ignoró, haciendo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto y comenzó a pedirle disculpas a Yamaguchi, quien se había quedado pálido. Oikawa se acercó a su novio, uniéndose a la broma y quejándose sobre haber roto al pobre niño, como si que Hanamaki le robara un beso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yamaguchi no había entendido nada.

Yamaguchi ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

❀◦❀◦❀

—Buenos días, Tadashi-chan —saludó Oikawa, desperezando sus brazos y soltando un largo bostezo. Yamaguchi le sonrió, observándole con ternura pues en pocas ocasiones era capaz de ver a un Oikawa recién levantado, aún somnoliento y con sus gafas puestas. Caminaba hacia él arrastrando su mochila como un niño al que acababan de despertar para ir al colegio. A su lado, Iwaizumi estaba tan radiante como siempre, preparado para coger el tren de hora y media que los llevaría a la costa.

Oikawa se acercó a Yamaguchi y le ofreció con torpeza un pequeño beso, el cual aceptó con gusto sin tener en cuenta la desmesurada cantidad de personas que había a su alrededor. Aún siendo un sábado a las siete de la mañana, la estación de trenes estaba llena de gente que, al igual que ellos, ansiaban el frescor de las playas de Sendai. El mayor pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en la de su novio, recargando su peso en él y permitiéndose cerrar sus ojos durante algunos segundos en los que se quejaba del sueño que tenía.

—¿No tienes sueño? —Preguntó con curiosidad Iwaizumi, echándole un vistazo de arriba a abajo a Yamaguchi, inspeccionando desde sus viejas y desgastadas playeras, hasta el pin de un dinosaurio que mantenía enganchado en su mochila. Le sonrió divertido. —No te tenía como una persona madrugadora.

—Suelo levantarme temprano los findes —admitió. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. Oikawa se quejó por el movimiento, levantando su cabeza, agotado, y deseando meterse en un tren para continuar durmiendo durante todo el viaje.

—¿Dónde basuras están esos dos?

—Makki que se quedó dormido, pero que su padre le está trayendo a la estación —informó Iwaizumi, leyendo de nuevo y en voz alta el mensaje que había recibido de su amigo unos minutos atrás. —Dice que no tiene ni idea de dónde está Mattsun.

Oikawa soltó un resoplido frustrado.

—Te juro que como ese trozo de mierda nos haga perder el tren, le pienso cortar todo este maldito rollo que se trae con... —Ni siquiera pudo terminar su explícita amenaza, una mano desconocida se había colocado sobre su boca y le había impedido que soltase información confidencial. El rostro de Matsukawa apareció entre las cabezas de la pareja, sorprendiendo a ambos, y chasqueó su lengua sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado.

—Cuidado con esa boquita, Oikawa, que quizás me pienso dos veces el dejarte entrar en la casa de mi tía. —Matsukawa apartó a Yamaguchi del lado de su novio, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo e imitando el medio abrazo que Oikawa mantenía en él hasta ese momento. —Prometo cuidar de Yamaguchi-kun mientras no estés.

Oikawa rodó los ojos. Se había tenido que levantar muy temprano para el maldito viaje, habiéndose acostado tarde obsesionado con una repetición de un partido de voleibol, y, para colmo, había estado escuchando las chillonas voces de su madre e Iwaizumi manteniendo una conversación agradable como si no fueran las siete de la mañana. Así que no, no estaba nada dispuesto a soportar ninguno de los ridículos comentarios que se traía consigo Matsukawa.

No por el momento.

—Buenos días, Matsukawa-san.

El chico soltó a Yamaguchi y le sonrió, saludando a su manera, para después tirar su mochila en el centro del círculo que el grupo había acabado formando. Hizo tronar sus nudillos de manera exagerada mientras preguntaba por Hanamaki, ignorando con éxito los afilados ojos de Oikawa, que le miraban con una cínica molestia. Fue Iwaizumi quien de nuevo respondió, añadiendo a su comentario que más le valía a su colega estar ahí en cinco minutos si no querían, realmente, perder el tren.

Sin embargo, Hanamaki llegó justo a tiempo. El tren entraba en la estación a la vez que el adolescente se paraba a un lado de su grupo de amigos, llevando unas gafas de sol y la capucha de su chaqueta puesta, caminando aún más despacio que Oikawa. Parecía que, en realidad, la mitad de su cuerpo todavía se encontraba en la cama. Saludó con pereza a los chicos, sin mirar a nadie en específico, y les preguntó el por qué se encontraban parados en medio del camino.

—¿Se puede saber por qué vienes con esa cara de resacoso? —Curioseó Iwaizumi, recogiendo la mochila de Matsukawa del suelo y tirándosela sin miramiento, obligándole a que comenzara a caminar hacia el transporte.

—No quieres saber la respuesta.

—Yo ahora sí —insistió, esta vez, Matsukawa. Oikawa gruño hastiado y a Yamaguchi le pareció ciertamente divertido que su novio se enfadara con cada mínima acción de su amigo.

—Solo diré que, ahora mismo, quiero que me corten la polla. —Hanamaki se tiró sobre uno de los cuatro sillones que había al lado izquierdo del tren. Empujó su mochila en el asiento que se encontraba frente a él y Matsukawa le imitó, soltando una carcajada.

—Así que estuviste por Shiratorizawa...

Oikawa intentó no vomitar, sentándose al lado de Hanamaki y acomodándose para su futura siesta de hora y media.

—Cállate —se quejó Hanamaki, sin mirarle. A Yamaguchi le continuaba haciendo gracia que ahora Hanamaki y Oikawa fueran los malhumorados del grupo. Sin duda alguna, ese par tenía un muy mal despertar. Iwaizumi le pidió su equipaje para dejarlo junto a los demás debido a que era la opción más segura y cómoda y, entonces, Matsukawa aprovechó su despiste para arrastrarle a los asientos duales de su derecha.

Oikawa, al darse cuenta de que era Iwaizumi quien se sentaba en frente de él y no su novio, como había previsto, se incorporó para buscarlo con la mirada. Se quedó observando a Matsukawa con una ceja alzada por encima de su gafa, cuestionando lo que se encontraba haciendo y, este, sonrió como un auténtico pillo. Oikawa resopló de nuevo, a punto de soltar algún comentario y, entonces, Iwaizumi llamó su atención dándole un suave golpe en su rodilla.

—Duérmete un rato, Mierdakawa.

El tren, entonces, se puso en marcha.


	4. La letra pequeña (1º Parte)

Yamaguchi había estado hablando con Matsukawa al principio del trayecto sobre cosas sin importancia, cuando Oikawa todavía se encontraba despierto e Iwaizumi impedía que Hanamaki se peleara con el niño de cuatro años que no dejaba de gritar en el asiento trasero. Sin embargo, desde que los quejidos habían cesado, tanto Hanamaki como Oikawa habían caído rendidos en sus sillones, acostados en unas posiciones incómodas que luego les conllevarían dolores de cuello. Iwaizumi había sacado un libro de su mochila y, comenzando a leer, se había sumergido en su propio mundo. Y su conversación con Matsukawa había muerto en un agradable silencio.

No era nada incómodo. Él siempre se ha llevado bastante bien con los espacios en blanco de las conversaciones y se distraía lo suficiente como para no aburrirse, mirando por la ventana. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no viajaba a esa parte de Sendai? Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que fue, quizás con su familia o quizás con la de Tsukishima, a pasar el día en la playa.

A su parecer, todo iba bastante bien, así que debería de haber supuesto que algo raro podría ocurrir en cualquier momento y que, teniendo a Matsukawa a su lado, lo más probable era que este fuera el responsable.

Sin embargo, no llegó a pensarlo demasiado y, el que la mano del chico cayera con desinterés sobre su desnudo muslo, le tomó por sorpresa. Sus largos dedos prácticamente rodeaban la semicircunferencia de su pierna y se preguntó si serían más grandes que los de Oikawa. Frunció su ceño, echándole un rápido vistazo para comprobar lo que pasaba por su mente, más Matsukawa tenía su mentón levantado y la cabeza apoyada en la almohadilla del asiento, con sus ojos cerrados, por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormido.

Yamaguchi se relamió los labios, sintiendo una amarga sequedad en su boca y soltó un suspiro, volviendo a mirar a través de la ventana. Al menos no era Hanamaki a quien tenía a su lado. Este hubiera aprovechado el minúsculo espacio que separa sus cuerpos para posar sus manos con descaro sobre su cuerpo en cada momento. Lo que a su parecer se tornaba un tanto incómodo después del beso que le había plantado en los morros el otro día. No lo había olvidado ni por asomo, cosa que, al parecer, su novio y los amigos de este, sí que habían hecho.

¿Era eso de ser así de cariñoso y afectivo algo típico de Aoba Johsai? Lo era Hanamaki, lo era Oikawa y hasta el mismísimo Matsukawa. Iwaizumi, simplemente, era la excepción de la regla.

La mano ajena se movió con lentitud por su extremidad, casi con desgano, así que Yamaguchi se repitió a sí mismo que, obviamente, Matsukawa había decidido unirse a la siesta de Oikawa y Hanamaki. Le volvió a mirar, desinteresado, y entonces, inclinándose un poco hacia su cuerpo, sus ojos cayeron en los de Iwaizumi. Este le estaba observando desde hacía un rato y, al segundo en el que sus miradas se chocaron, volcó su atención en su libro como si nunca la hubiera desviado. Yamaguchi infló sus mejillas, confundido, y se movió incómodo en su sitio.

Debería haber tomado el asiento de Iwaizumi. Al menos él podía mover sus piernas libremente.

Matsukawa apretó su agarre, casi recordando que él estaba ahí, y Yamaguchi saltó sorprendido. Dejó salir una tenue risa nerviosa y se dijo a sí mismo que debía de relajarse, que en realidad no había nada por lo que alarmarse y que, al final, con sus movimientos incesantes solo conseguiría despertar a su compañero. Recostó su cabeza en su propia almohadilla, imitando la posición del otro, y cerró los ojos, con la falsa esperanza de dormir durante algún rato.

O no, porque los perezosos dedos de su colega se habían comenzado a desplazar con curiosidad por la zona interna de su muslo, cayendo desesperadamente cerca de su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos, incapaz de concentrarse y sus ojos cayeron en Matsukawa de nuevo. ¿Se enfadaría mucho si lo despertaba en ese momento? Podría decirle que tenía que ir al baño y que sus piernas le impedían salir al pasillo. Sí, podría hacer eso...

Sin embargo, la mano de Matsukawa se movía como si tuviera vida propia hasta el pliegue de su pantalón y, entonces, decidió que era suficiente. Agarró su muñeca de un golpe, temiendo haberlo hecho demasiado fuerte, e impidió que continuara andando a sus anchas, moviéndola con cuidado hasta su propia parte del asiento. Soltó un último suspiro, esta vez más aliviado y mucho más tranquilo, e intentó quedarse dormido.

Sintió como Matsukawa se movía a su lado y, entonces, creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir durante los segundos en los que los labios del mayor se pegaron a su oreja.

—No te has portado nada bien, Yamaguchi-kun... —Su voz, ronca y baja, e increíblemente húmeda, resonó en su cabeza una, diez y hasta cien veces. Giró su cabeza para mirarle, sus párpados tan abiertos como dos grandes platos y sus labios separados, buscando palabras que poner en su boca y explicaran lo que había sucedido. —Estoy un poco decepcionado.

¿Decepcionado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Le había despertado? Oh, ahora se sentía mal por ello. ¡Qué idiota!

—Lo siento, Matsukawa-san —se disculpó, bajando su vista hasta sus manos como un perro al que castigaban por estropear la maceta de turno. Había intentado ser cuidadoso, pero su nerviosismo le había jugado una muy mala pasada y, entonces, había acabado haciendo lo contrario. Todo era su culpa y su tonto corazón que se aceleraba sin ningún motivo para ello.

Matsukawa, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido ante su comentario. Ladeó su cabeza sin estar seguro de lo que estaba entendiendo de la situación, con el principio de una sonrisa en su rostro, y le miró preguntándose si hablaba en serio.

—¿De verdad lo haces? —Yamaguchi mordió su labio, asintiendo con la cabeza pero sin levantarla de su lugar. —¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Yamaguchi podía sentarse en otro sitio si era eso lo que le incomodaba. No le importaba tener que compartir el sillón con el niño gritón que dormía en los brazos de su madre desde hacía un rato, aunque también podía intercambiar su lugar con el de Iwaizumi, a quien no creía que le molestara su cercanía. Matsukawa, por otro lado, se cuestionaba si lo que vivía era su realidad o si todavía no se había despertado del sueño húmedo que había tenido esa mañana. ¿Le había tocado la lotería y no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—Quiero que hagas muchas cosas, Yamaguchi-kun —murmuró divertido. —Pero creo que prefiero guardarlo como un favor que pasas a deberme.

—¿Un favor? —Preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería. Matsukawa tarareó un asentimiento.

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando te pida algo, pues lo tendrás que hacer.

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña carcajada. Al menos él no era Hanamaki, de quien podía esperarse cualquier cosa, así que más tranquilo, le sonrió a su compañero.

—Un favor. De acuerdo.

La casa de la tía de Matsukawa era enorme. Tenía una gran piscina y un buen jardín, tan grande como para jugar al voleibol sin ningún tipo de problema. Parecía sacada de una película estadounidense, en realidad, y Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea de que la familia fuera de las que tenían dinero. Aunque debería haberlo supuesto cuando había entrado en su habitación y notó los aparatos tecnológicos de último modelo.

Entonces, se permitió alucinar con la estructura durante los primeros minutos que estuvo ahí. Oikawa había agarrado su muñeca, guiándolo a través de las escaleras, debido a que había estado en esa casa las veces suficientes como para saber en dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Ellos dos dormirían en la habitación que tenía la cama de matrimonio, por razones obvias, que también era la única que tenía balcón.

—¿Qué crees que es lo mejor de las piscinas privadas, Tadashi-chan? —Preguntó Oikawa, abriendo la puerta acristalada del balcón y saliendo a la superficie. Yamaguchi le siguió después de haber dejado su mochila a los pies de la cama. Desde el lugar, eran capaces de ver casi toda la zona trasera a la perfección, a Matsukawa quitando a duras penas la tela de plástico que cubría la piscina y a Hanamaki acostándose sobre una de las hamacas. Al fondo, detrás de algunos árboles y casas idénticas, también se podía apreciar el mar.

A Yamaguchi le gustaría ir a la playa antes de volver a su casa. Se apoyó de espaldas en la barandilla encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Que te puedes bañar por la noche? —Intentó, sin prestarle demasiado interés, y encontró a su novio sonriéndole socarronamente. Oikawa caminó hacia él hasta mantenerlo acorralado entre sus brazos.

—Que podemos tener sexo.

—¡Tooru!

Oikawa se apresuró a cerrar la boca de Yamaguchi con sus propios labios antes de que se avergonzase lo suficiente como para intentar huir de la escena. Se rio sobre el beso, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cadera, viajando directamente a su trasero y pegó sus cuerpos. Yamaguchi jadeó, entre sorprendido y divertido por el comentario, y trasladó sus palmas a las mejillas de su novio para profundizar el contacto.

Los besos de Oikawa se sentían tan bien que había veces que Yamaguchi no se creía que había podido vivir toda su vida sin probarlos.

—Tadashi... —interrumpió Oikawa, separando sus labios más sin mover ni un centímetro sus cuerpos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón trasero del menor para imposibilitar que se alejara. —¿Mattsun te ha dicho algo raro hoy?

El chico alzó una ceja, confundido, tarareando una negativa. Matsukawa no le había comentado nada particularmente extraño. Oikawa asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de manera cariñosa para quitarle peso a la situación.

—Hoy está siendo un gilipollas —se excusó, como si con ello explicara a lo que realmente se refería, y su novio le alentó a continuar. —Si te dice cualquier cosa, tú simplemente ignoralo.

Yamaguchi sonrió divertido, pensando que se refería a alguna de las típicas bromas que no dejaban de hacerse el uno al otro. Asintió con la cabeza y buscó de nuevo los labios de Oikawa, quien los aceptó sin prisa, con un deje más tranquilo que el que se acababan de dar.

—¡Dejad de meteros mano y bajad aquí! —Gritó Hanamaki desde el jardín. Iwaizumi y Matsukawa se encontraban sentados el uno al lado del otro sobre una segunda hamaca, mirando a la pareja desde la distancia. —¡Vamos a jugar a las cartas!

Se habían dado cuenta que las hamacas eran un tanto incómodas para jugar a las cartas, así que llevaban un buen rato tumbados en el césped sobre unas toallas que habían encontrado en uno de los armarios. Hanamaki les había enseñado un juego que, al principio, ninguno había entendido. Después de varios intentos mientras comían patatas fritas y bebían refrescos, refugiados del caliente sol gracias a la sombra de un árbol, se dieron cuenta de que las cartas no era su fuerte. El de Iwaizumi sí, sin embargo, que había ganado las tres últimas manos.

Los chicos comenzaban a cansarse de que a su vicecapitán se le diera tan bien el juego y Hanamaki había comenzado a acusarle de tramposo. Sin embargo, había sido Oikawa el primero en rendirse.

—Paso. Me niego a continuar jugando contigo, Iwa-chan —se quejó a la vez que tiraba sus cartas en el centro del círculo improvisado que habían formado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, derrotado, apoyándose sobre sus manos y estirando su tronco. A su lado, Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—Oh, vamos, Tooru, tampoco es para tanto.

—Eso, Tooru —imitó Iwaizumi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro, intentando avergonzar con bastante éxito a su mejor amigo. Observó las cartas que Oikawa había soltado sobre la mesa y resopló, contento. —Te hubiera ganado de todos modos.

Hanamaki gimió angustiado. Se quitó las gafas de sol y, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, recogió todas las cartas que habían dejado desperdigadas por el lugar. Pensó, para sí mismo, que nunca más volvería a proponer jugar a las cartas con Iwaizumi presente. ¿No debería ser ilegal que al chico se le diera bien casi todo? Ya era el as del equipo y el vencedor impoluto en los pulsos, ¿también debía de ser el mejor en las cartas?

—¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? —lloriqueó, entonces, echándole un vistazo a Matsukawa. Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, levantando su mentón a la par de sus cejas, con sugerencia, amenazando con empezar problemas. —¿Algo más divertido?

Matsukawa, aprovechando que las cartas ya no se encontraban sobre las toallas, estiró una de sus piernas que prácticamente se había quedado dormida. Regañó su nariz, un tanto molesto, y comenzó a pensar en un plan B con el cual entretenerse antes de ir a almorzar. Como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza, teniendo la revelación de su vida, enderezó su espalda y miró con astucia a Hanamaki.

—Tengo una idea —aseguró Matsukawa. Los chicos le observaron con curiosidad, mientras giraba su tronco y señalaba con su índice a Yamaguchi. —Tú me debes un favor, señorito. Creo que es hora de que me lo devuelvas.

Oikawa se incorporó a un lado de su novio y frunció el ceño en la dirección de Matsukawa.

—No creo que te deba nada.

—Cierra el pico, Mierdakawa —le discutió Iwaizumi, con sus brazos cruzados, echándole una de esas miradas en las que le preguntaba qué demonios se encontraba haciendo. Yamaguchi se rio de la situación, recordándole por un segundo a Tsukishima, divertido ante ello. Ajeno a lo que significaban sus palabras para los del Seijou y dirigiéndose hacia Matsukawa, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Yamaguchi creía que podía aceptar bastantes cosas. No le hubiera importado que Matsukawa le hubiese mandado a tirar a la piscina con ropa, lo que veía ciertamente divertido, o incluso darle un masaje en los pies (Hanamaki no dejaba de quejarse de cuan mal le olían, así que suponía que debía de ser algo asqueroso). A lo mejor se le ocurría que tragase una cucharada de canela en polvo, lo que estaba de moda en Internet y se había vuelto todo un reto a nivel mundial.

No esperaba otra cosa, en realidad, así que de nuevo, como todo lo que hacían los amigos de su novio, el asunto le tomó por sorpresa.

—Quiero que me beses.

—¿Perdón? —Fue Oikawa, sin embargo, quien reaccionó y demostró su alucinación ante el pedido de Matsukawa.

—No te quejes, —Hanamaki le rodó los ojos —aquí todos estamos bastante curiosos acerca de qué tan bueno has sido enseñándole a Yamaguchi-kun besar.

La mirada de los tres chicos era, ciertamente, aterradora, y era en lo único que Yamaguchi podía pensar. De un segundo a otro, sentía que se había convertido en un conejo que no tenía las piernas lo suficientemente largas como para huir de los galgos que esperaban la señal de salida para atacar a su presa.

—¿Y no es suficiente con verme besar a Tooru? —Tanteó, riéndose nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos. A lo mejor Matsukawa no buscaba un beso de verdad, ¿no? ¿O realmente quería un beso como los que le daba a su novio?

Sin embargo, tanto Iwaizumi como Hanamaki y Matsukawa negaron a la vez con la cabeza, siendo su sincronización casi enfermiza.

—Queremos... —Matsukawa buscó una palabra que pusiera en letras los distintos sentimientos que pasaban por su mente. —Probarte, Yamaguchi-kun.

Yamaguchi volvió a reírse nervioso ante el comentario. Estaba bastante seguro de que él no era un simple trozo de carne que pudiera ser probado, así que, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? Le echó un rápido vistazo a Oikawa, quien a su lado no se dignaba a abrir su boca, y le señaló con el pulgar.

—Pero soy el novio de Oikawa, —les recordó. Lo que el chico le pedía era, prácticamente, engañar a su pareja. —Estoy con él y, ¿eso no es raro?

—No.

—¡Claro que no!

—Ni en un millón de años.

Iwaizumi decidió imitar a Matsukawa y estirar sus piernas. Los dedos desnudos de su piel casi tocaban las rodillas de Yamaguchi, rozándose por los pelos, en realidad. Resopló y clavó su mirada en el menor.

—Lo que hubiera sido raro era soportar a Oikawa cantar, día y noche, sobre cuán perfecto es su pequeño y tierno noviecito, y esperar que nosotros no acabáramos involucrados.

—Además, Yamaguchi-kun, no es como si fuese la primera vez —confesó Matsukawa. Yamaguchi le miró de nuevo, entrecerrando sus ojos sin tener ni idea alguna de lo que se refería con "primera vez".

—Sí. Por ejemplo, Oikawa estuvo ahí presente cuando a nuestro Mattsun le robó la virginidad aquella chica de tercero a la que le pidió firmar su petición para el cambio de uniforme, ¿te acuerdas? —Acusó Hanamaki. Oikawa se mordió su labio, con su rostro enrojecido y avergonzado ante la mirada cargada de sorpresa que le entregó su novio.

Matsukawa silbó, recordando el asunto. —Misae-san, ajá. Ni siquiera conseguí su firma.

—Yo también estuve presente cuando Makki tuvo la fantástica idea de comerse su primera polla —dijo Iwaizumi, sin una pizca de diversión en su rostro y, prácticamente, acordándose del suceso con molestia. —No es mi mejor recuerdo del viaje a Osaka de segundo.

—Hombre, ¡es que mira que coincidir con el viaje de Shiratorizawa! —Se quejó Hanamaki, cruzándose de brazos. —Sí que tuvimos mala suerte...

—Bueno, no te escuché decir eso cuando te tragaste al completo al gilipollas de Tendou —espetó Iwaizumi, brusco como siempre, sin olvidar todavía aquel momento. Hanamaki manoteó el aire restándole importancia al asunto.

—Aquello solo fue un reto. Me dijo que no podría y, joder, sí que podía.

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos e intentó ignorar a su colega, soltando un nuevo suspiro. Estiró los dedos de su pie, rozando la piel de Yamaguchi, y llamó su atención.

—No es raro, solo tienes que estar de acuerdo, Yamaguchi. Solo es un maldito beso.

Sí, "solo un maldito beso", pensó Yamaguchi, sin creerse del todo las palabras del mayor. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo de nuevo su boca seca y buscó la mirada de Oikawa. Era la persona en la que más confiaba del grupo y esperaba que él le explicara lo que, realmente, estaba sucediendo. ¿Debería de acceder a ese beso? ¿Era lo normal para él? Preferiría que Oikawa se riera, que rodara los ojos y se quejara de que estaban molestando a su novio, que a él no le gustaba ese tipo de bromas y que lo dejaran en paz. Pero el chico le miraba con culpa. Al igual que Yamaguchi, Oikawa no sabía lo que decir.

—¿Oikawa? —Iwaizumi lo notó inmediatamente y, ante la voz de su mejor amigo, Oikawa enderezó su espalda y enterró su mano en el pelo de Yamaguchi, sonriéndole como el zorro que era.

—Besa a Mattsun, bebé, tienes que demostrar lo buen profesor que soy.

Así que, de nuevo, eso era algo normal para ese grupo de amigos. Una nueva costumbre que Yamaguchi tendría que añadir a su realidad. No estaba contento con ello, en realidad, él solo había besado a una persona en su vida y, ahora, tenía que romper esa exclusividad de la que Oikawa se había aprovechado. Infló sus mejillas, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y asintió con su cabeza.

Caminó hacia Matsukawa a gatas puesto que no se encontraba lejos, arrugando las toallas a su paso, con las miradas del grupo en cada movimiento que hacía. Se sentía un poco observado y la presión le atacó tan rápido como el sonido de un disparo en un terreno de caza. El chico que en frente de él lo esperaba sonreía con autosuficiencia, a sabiendas de que ya había ganado cual fuera el juego al que estaba jugando y, agarrando las muñecas de Yamaguchi cuando lo notó cerca, le obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Yamaguchi frunció su ceño, un tanto molesto por el empujón, y permitió recargar su espalda durante unos segundos en la rodilla de Matsukawa. Este levantó sus manos formando una cruz y decidió burlarse.

—Soy todo tuyo. Bésame como quieras.

Le sonrió nervioso y tragó saliva para intentar calmar los brincos que daba su estómago dentro de él. Agarró las manos de Matsukawa sin confiar en dónde este sería capaz de ponerlas y se reservó el derecho de utilizarlas como prefiriera. Entonces, llevó una a su cintura y dejó que la apoyara ahí, apretando sus dedos sobre los ajenos, diciéndole en silencio que no la levantara de dónde se encontraba. La otra decidió conservarla para más adelante.

Se relamió los labios antes de sujetar las mejillas de Matsukawa y, entonces, comenzó a besarlo. Al principio lo hizo tal y como Oikawa le había enseñado, lento y delicado pues no tenía prisa alguna. En el fondo, Yamaguchi deseaba con todo su corazón demostrar que Oikawa era la mejor persona besando, porque creía firmemente que lo era. Sin embargo, su estilo de "princesa" a lo mejor no era lo que Matsukawa andaba buscando, así que metió su lengua en la boca del contrario y la intensidad del beso aumentó con una velocidad mortal.

Recordó, entonces, que Matsukawa era de los que besaban con la boca abierta. Que usaba una cantidad de saliva, lengua y dientes desproporcionales en un vals que no tenía ni pies ni cabezas. Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de cómo trabajar con eso, pero supuso con razón que no eran tan diferente a lo que hacía con Oikawa cuando este pedía más. Y subió la mano de Matsukawa que todavía tenía agarrada por la muñeca hasta llegar al nivel de su clavícula y, a la vez que notaba como la lengua contraria cobraba vida dentro de su boca, dejó que los largos dedos de Matsukawa se colocaran sobre su cuello.

Ninguno de los otros cuatro chicos, quizás ni siquiera el mismo Yamaguchi, esperaba ese gesto.

—Nunca has nombrado que hiciera eso —susurró Hanamaki sin verse capaz de separar sus ojos de la pareja.

Oikawa frunció su ceño. —Nunca lo había hecho.

Matsukawa apretó la garganta de Yamaguchi, completamente extasiado, y de pronto sintió que estaba reviviendo su más ilícito sueño. Olvidó la prohibición que le había impuesto de mover la mano que continuaba en su cintura y la trasladó, entonces, al trasero del chico, buscando acariciar y empujar, y volverlos un completo desastre. Yamaguchi jadeó y rompió el beso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó con rapidez Oikawa antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto. Yamaguchi se ruborizó y creyó, por un segundo, que su novio se había enfadado con él. Bajó su mirada al suelo, como un perro, e intentó recobrar su respiración antes de contestarle.

—El otro día dijo que era lo que le gustaba, ¿no? Solo quería demostrar que el beso era bueno.

Matsukawa apretó de nuevo su garganta, llamando la atención del chiquillo.

—Y ha sido perfecto, Yamaguchi-kun.

Antes de que el chico volviera a juntar sus bocas, Oikawa se arrodilló en su sitio y tiró de su novio, apartándolo del cuerpo de Matsukawa lo máximo que pudo sin hacerle daño.

—¡Yo también quiero probar! —Lloriqueó Hanamaki.

Yamaguchi se sentó de nuevo al lado de Oikawa, quien no soltaba su muñeca, y se llevó una mano a su cuello para tocar la zona en la que los dedos de Matsukawa habían ejercido presión. Se lo había imaginado diferente cuando el chico había confesado que lo que le iba era el ahogamiento. Creía que, realmente, dejaría de sentir el aire llegar a sus pulmones, sin embargo había sido un toque delicado y apenas perceptible.

—Sabes que Tadashi solo le debía un favor a Mattsun y ha cumplido, Makki —se quejó Oikawa, acariciando con su pulgar la vena en la que notaba el pulso acelerado de Yamaguchi. Hanamaki resopló aburrido.

—¿Y tú sabes que está mal no compartir con tus amigos?

Oikawa volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Y, además, Yamaguchi-kun podría aprender algo de nosotros. —Matsukawa estaba más que dispuesto a decir y hacer cualquier cosa que hiciera falta con el fin de volver a sentir los labios de Yamaguchi sobre los suyos.

—¡Es verdad! —Exclamó Hanamaki, agradeciendo a su amigo por la fantástica idea que había tenido. Guiñó su ojo en la dirección de Yamaguchi, sonriendo coqueto. —¿Qué sabes hacer con esa lengua, guapo?

El chico sintió sus orejas calentarse incluso más que el sol que casi bañaba sus cuerpos. Iwaizumi, quien había estado callado durante todo lo que había durado el beso, decidió incluirse de nuevo en la conversación.

—Por cómo Oikawa gemía en tu baño el otro día, Makki, yo diría que solo cosas buenas.

—Ahora no estoy seguro de en dónde quiero que me dé el beso —canturreó divertido.

Matsukawa levantó su mano, casi pidiendo el turno de palabra: —Si no te das prisa, lo pienso tomar prestado.

Hanamaki se levantó de su sitio y se acercó peligrosamente hacia Yamaguchi. Este, quien se repetía a sí mismo que los chicos no estaban hablando de él, miró a Oikawa buscando que le echara algún cable para salvarlo de esa situación.

Sin embargo, todavía no se había dado cuenta de que su novio era el cazador que había dado la señal de salida.

—Pórtate bien, ¿sí? Sé un buen chico y haz que me sienta orgulloso.

—Y... —No estaba nada seguro de qué era lo que esperaban de él ese grupo de personas. Hanamaki ya se había sentado a su lado, colocando su mano en su muslo y esperaba con paciencia a que terminara de hablar para ocupar su boca con otras cosas más útiles que las palabras. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Oikawa tragó saliva con exageración. —Lo que te pidan.

Yamaguchi asintió con su cabeza. Si era por él y por su orgullo, o si simplemente era por Oikawa, no veía ningún problema. Haría cualquier cosa con el fin de que su novio estuviera contento.

Se giró hacia Hanamaki y este no esperó ni un segundo más, saltando sobre los labios de Yamaguchi con una desesperación que no tenía ni idea que estaba cargando. Una de sus manos fue hacia la nuca del chico y presionó sus rostros para que, si fuera posible, estuvieran más cerca. Era profundo y era intenso, y aunque se movía a menor velocidad que Matsukawa, sí que tocaba lugares con su lengua que el contrario no había hecho.

Metió una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del chico, apretando contra su entrepierna y comenzando a tumbarlo sobre las toallas. Algo de césped tocaba el pelo de Yamaguchi, pero nadie le dio importancia al asunto. Jadeó, necesitado de aire que Hanamaki se encargaba de robar, y llevó sus manos a los hombros contrarios pidiendo un tiempo muerto.

—Hana... Hanamaki-san, espera...

Sí, Hanamaki paró, pero por un motivo completamente diferente. Ladeó su cabeza y sonrió a Yamaguchi de una manera que nunca había visto. Porque aunque sus comisuras se elevaban como siempre lo hacía cuando bromeaba acerca de algo, en su mirada no había ni una pizca de diversión. Era molestia y poca paciencia lo que gritaba.

—Uh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Mattsun puede cumplir sus fantasías, pero yo las mías no?

El silencio rondó al grupo durante algunos segundos. Yamaguchi solo era capaz de respirar con pesadez, observando a Hanamaki sin entender qué era lo que quería decir. No se acordaba de ello y se vio obligado a buscar en su memoria la información que le faltaba, sobre todo cuando sus manos le sujetaron por el mentón, apretándole con fuerza.

Llevó su otra mano a la coronilla de Yamaguchi y el chico casi chilló sorprendido cuando le jaló del pelo. Arqueó su espalda y le dio un suave golpe al hombro de Hanamaki que este supo ignorar.

—¿Cómo me tienes que llamar?

El agarre de su pelo se volvió más fuerte, más tirante, y Yamaguchi, asustado, dejó salir un pequeño lloriqueó. Entonces, lo recordó todo de una manera incluso más clara que el agua.

—Papi.

Hanamaki asintió, moviendo su cadera y rozando su entrepierna, descaradamente, con el trasero contrario.

—Te faltó algo.

Yamaguchi jadeó con el nuevo tirón. —... Más.

—No te estás portando bien, Yamaguchi-kun —se quejó Hanamaki. Tiró de su pelo hasta el punto en el que su mentón se encontraba al nivel de su boca, con su espalda en un arco casi perfecto. Su suspiro miedoso cayó en los labios de Hanamaki y este lo inhalo con sorna.

—Quiero más, papi.

Hanamaki volvió a atacar su boca, convencido, aflojando el agarre del pelo del chiquillo y se tragó al completo su gemido satisfactorio. Oikawa desvió la mirada de la pareja y, Yamaguchi juró que había escuchado a Matsukawa jadear a un lado.

—Déjalo, Makki. Ya has tenido suficiente.

El chico se separó de Yamaguchi a regañadientes, dejándole acostado sobre las toallas revueltas y sentándose como si no hubiera pasado completamente nada.

—No, no lo he hecho. Pero el fin de semana es largo, guapetón, y todavía hay tiempo para más.

Oikawa soltó un suspiro y ayudó a Yamaguchi a levantarse. Colocó las toallas debajo de él y le quitó del pelo algunos trozos de hierba que se le habían quedado pegados.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, bebé —le sonrió, acariciando con cierto cariño su mejilla. Yamaguchi estaba perdido en su propio mundo, sintiéndose mareado conforme pasaban los segundos, así que le devolvió el gesto como pudo. —Después nos metemos en la piscina, ¿sí?

—¿Vas a continuar acaparando a Yamaguchi para ti solo? —Preguntó Iwaizumi. Tenía una ceja alzada y, observando a Oikawa, se comunicó con él en un lenguaje que únicamente ellos dos conocían.

—Es mi novio. —Lo que en teoría debería ser obvio. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado y, lo que todavía no, Iwaizumi no fue capaz de entender el punto al que quería llegar.

—Y nosotros somos tus amigos, ¿no?

—Iwaizumi... —Comenzó. Yamaguchi se estremeció, volviendo a la realidad, con el tono de voz de su novio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con el capitán del Seijou, incluso desde que lo conoció en aquel partido de práctica, no había escuchado en ningún momento el apellido completo de su mejor amigo salir de entre sus labios. Ni siquiera cuando estaban a solas. Iwaizumi, sin embargo, decidió interrumpir cualquiera que fuera el comentario que iba a hacer Oikawa. Regañó su nariz, entonces, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No, escucha, estamos aquí los cinco para entretenernos juntos, —se quejó, señalando con desinterés a sus otros dos compañeros —pero tú, de nuevo, quieres ser egoísta y excluir a los demás de la diversión.

Matsukawa chasqueó su lengua, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, estando en acuerdo con su vicecapitán: —Bastante cruel de tu parte, Oikawa.

—Sí, pensé que con nosotros no eras una persona tan horrible, —continuó esta vez Hanamaki, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo e ignorando los molestos ojos de su amigo —supongo que no somos tan diferentes.

Oikawa gimió derrotado, separando sus manos del cuerpo de Yamaguchi, a sabiendas de que una vez más había accedido a las peticiones de sus colegas.

—De acuerdo, —finalizó y Yamaguchi se sentó con la espalda erguida, sin creerse del todo las palabras de Oikawa. —¿Qué queréis hacer?

—¿Tooru?

A Oikawa no le hizo falta mirar a su novio para saber qué tipo de cara tenía. Estaba seguro de que la miraba con una mueca entre preocupada y perdida, con sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, mientras sus mejillas se inflaban con las cosas que quería decir, más no se atrevía. Prefirió, entonces, centrarse en la pequeña batalla de miradas que había comenzado con Iwaizumi.

Yamaguchi casi podía ver el desafío salir de los ojos de este último.

—Tú sigue portándote bien, Tadashi —respondió Oikawa, moviendo su mano en el aire. Su novio se alejó de su agarre, sintiéndose frustrado porque todavía no era capaz de aceptar, ciertamente, que todo ese asunto fuera normal.

—Pero, no entiendo, Tooru...

—Bebé, —ahora sí, decidió mirarle, otorgándole una nueva victoria a Iwaizumi. Le susurró, hostilmente, a Yamaguchi, y tuvo que recordar que él era el único que no había hecho nada malo. —solo pórtate bien.

El chico bajó su mirada hasta sus manos, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Se sintió avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo que se veía estúpido teniendo en cuenta de que a esas alturas, no le quedaba ni una pizca de vergüenza en su diminuto cuerpo.

—Y, ¿no... No puedo hacerlo contigo?

Hanamaki comenzó a reírse como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ni la historia más divertida del planeta le hubiera permitido soltar tantas carcajadas como lo hizo su tímido comentario. Le dio un suave manotazo sobre su hombro y, rápidamente, se llevó las manos a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¡Anda, ya! Pero si lo que Yamaguchi-kun está es cachondo. —Continuó con la burla. Yamaguchi le miró con el ceño fruncido, un poco ofendido, y se movió casi por inercia hacia Oikawa. —Espero que haya sido por mi beso.

Oikawa le mandó a callar, intentando pararle los pies, y giró su tronco hacia su novio. Le agarró de los mofletes siendo mucho más delicado de lo que hacía unos minutos había sido Hanamaki y, prácticamente, obligó a Yamaguchi a mirarle a la cara.

—Tadashi, bebé. Lo haremos después, no te preocupes —le susurró, aún siendo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen los demás. Yamaguchi, como si fuera un pequeño gato con ansias de cariño, cerró sus ojos durante un segundo y permitió que las suaves manos de Oikawa acariciaran su rostro. Se sentía seguro a su lado y, eso, era bueno.

—No... No quiero hacerlo si no es contigo.

Ahora, el chasqueo de lengua con el que Matsukawa llamó la atención del grupo sonó cargado de ironía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, dramatizando la situación, y se sintió un tanto insultado.

—Nos estás rompiendo el corazón, Yamaguchi-kun —Lloriqueó, recogiendo la pierna que tenía acostada y pegándola a su pecho. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de ellas y, abrazando sus rodillas, apoyó su mentón sobre la rótula.

—Sí, eso no es nada bonito —se unió Hanamaki, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Matsukawa, apoyando su comentario. En realidad, Yamaguchi sentía que lo que el chico se encontraba haciendo era felicitando a su compañero. —Al final tú tampoco eres un chico bueno.

—Yo creo que hasta debería ser castigado.

Yamaguchi se hizo pequeño en su sitio, dejándose caer sobre su trasero y permitiendo que su mirada viajase entre Matsukawa y Hanamaki con miedo. Lo último que quería era ofender a los chicos, ¡no podía permitirse decepcionarlos de nuevo! Eran las personas en las que Oikawa confiaba, a las que quería y en las que se apoyaba, al fin y al cabo, y no debía de ponerles en su contra.

Era solo que la situación le suponía demasiado. Él no había accedido a ir a ese pequeño viaje para hacer... Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

—Joder, sí. ¿Tú qué opinas, Iwaizumi? —Hanamaki pateó el pie de Iwaizumi, llamando su atención, quien no se había unido a la conversación desde que había decidido parar el hilo de la discusión de Oikawa. Llevaba un rato mirando a Yamaguchi, inspeccionando como su rostro se volvía del color de una sandía y su cuerpo se volvía un cúmulo de movimientos nerviosos y dulces tembleques.

Los ojos de Yamaguchi cayeron en los de Iwaizumi, entonces, y el menor supo que la situación no iba a mejorar. No al menos para él. Entendió con cierta facilidad que lo que había creído que era desafío, lo que emanaba de su mirada con tanta intensidad, no era más que hambre. Estaban a plena luz del día y, aún así, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, necesitadas de algo que, al parecer, él iba a tener que entregar.

La boca de Iwaizumi se movió rápido y Yamaguchi sintió que se había quedado sordo durante un momento, porque no entendió el comentario hasta después, cuando ya era suficientemente tarde.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Hanamaki aplaudió, empujando con un codo a Matsukawa y, riéndose un poco más de Oikawa, graznó como el cuervo que no era: —¡Suelta a tu caperucita, que ha llegado la hora de que el lobo feroz la devore!

Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que él no se había movido de su sitio, que de alguna manera había conseguido teletransportarse al lado contrario de donde estaba sentado, porque si no, no sabía cómo explicar el que en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo se encontrara a menos de veinte centímetros de Iwaizumi. Hanamaki había sido, en realidad, el que le había empujado hasta el sitio, pero apenas había notado ninguno de los pequeños golpes en su espalda.

Iwaizumi tenía su mirada puesta en él, consciente de lo ido e intranquilo que se veía, y movió su mano con auténtica pasividad hasta su hombro. Le pareció divertido que el chico temblara bajo su toque y que le observara como si no lo conociera, como si no supiese quién demonios era. No tenía miedo, sin embargo, Yamaguchi tenía a Oikawa aún en su campo visual y estaba convencido que, mientras él estuviera cerca, no le iba a pasar nada malo.

A Iwaizumi también le pareció divertido eso.

Matsukawa se quejó, dijo algo sobre que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero Yamaguchi no le escuchó. Pocas cosas podía oír que no fueran los latidos de su corazón o la respiración serena de Iwaizumi. Hanamaki le volvió a empujar y se vio obligado a acercarse un poco más, colocando con torpeza sus manos en el hueco que había entre las piernas de Iwaizumi. De esa manera, el aire caliente que salía de la boca del chico caía directamente sobre el puente de su nariz. Para ser de la misma altura, Yamaguchi se sintió enano.

Intentó echarse hacia atrás en vano, pues la mano que Iwaizumi había colocado sobre su piel se había movido sutilmente hasta su nuca y presionaba imposibilitando su movimiento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sus pulmones lo agradecieron. Entonces, el chico recogió las piernas y atrapó su brazo con ellas, lo que no era más que una mera distracción para que el beso le tomara por sorpresa.

Sabía que iba a besarle. Era lo único que faltaba, de todas maneras, así que supuso que era inevitable. Sabía que los besos de Iwaizumi eran demasiado intensos. Que su boca devoraba la contraria como un depredador hambriento. Sabía que a él le iba más lo salvaje. Se tiraba días, semanas e incluso meses guardando una ira y frustración que se dedicaba a descargar durante el sexo. Sabía muchas cosas porque tanto Hanamaki como Oikawa se lo habían contado alguna que otra vez y, aunque admitía que alguna vez sintió curiosidad por ello, nunca se llegó a imaginar a sí mismo como una de sus presas.

¡Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba! Con una mano ejerciendo presión contra su nuca mientras metía su lengua hasta la campanilla y le sacaba sonidos realmente obscenos directamente desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Había comenzado a tirar de él hacia atrás, recostándolo sobre las toallas más sin llegar a tocarlas, imitando la posición con la que Hanamaki le había besado. Colocó su rodilla entre sus piernas y continuó comiendo la boca ajena hasta que este hubo perdido cualquier capacidad para pensar con claridad.

Yamaguchi estaba mareado, confundido y su bajo vientre le comenzaba a picar. Sus manos estaban perdidas en algún lado de los costados de Iwaizumi, agarrando con fuerza su camisa para aferrarse a algo que no le hiciera perder la razón, y jadeaba con fuerza y necesidad, buscando una respiración que de nuevo le había sido arrebatada.

Entonces, sintió que el mundo se había vuelto patas arriba cuando sus labios fueron puestos en libertad, únicamente para que Iwaizumi pudiera dar la vuelta a su cuerpo y acomodarse de nuevo entre sus piernas. Sus músculos se movieron como si estuvieran hechos de plastilina, ágiles y sumisos a cualquier otra nueva posición. Tampoco era como si tuviera las fuerzas necesarias como para resistirse ante ello.

Una de las manos de Iwaizumi viajó hasta su pelo y presionó sobre su cráneo, aplastando su cara contra el suelo, pidiendo sin delicadeza alguna que no se moviera. Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, Yamaguchi sintió la boca ajena sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello. Besaba su arco con la misma dureza con la que había besado sus labios, lamiendo el trozo por el que los pasaba y mordiendo con una innecesaria fuerza el trozo de carne.

Yamaguchi jadeó y cerró sus ojos para evitar que lagrimas salieran de estos. No quería llorar frente a todos ellos, no por eso.

—Ahora sí que lo estás haciendo muy bien —le murmuró sobre la marca de los dientes que vestiría a su cuello durante los próximos días. Se le escapó otro jadeo, tembloroso, y apretó sus puños sobre las toallas. Gritó de nuevo cuando Iwaizumi bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta dejar la plenitud de trasero al descubierto. No podía moverse debido a que todavía presionaba su cabeza, así que se limitó a agitarse nervioso en su lugar. —No lo estropees.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Iwaizumi? No iba a intentar... Hacerlo con él, ¿no?

Iwaizumi acarició la piel expuesta, su tez blanca y con una suavidad casi aterciopelada, moviendo la carne con una facilidad que prácticamente pedía a gritos ser agitada. Dejó soltar un gruñido ante la vista y, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo ajeno, levantó su mano hasta la altura de su propia cabeza. La dejó bajar con la misma fuerza con la que remata un balón de voleibol y bebió el chillido que soltó Yamaguchi como si fuera néctar para dioses.

Dejó libre su cráneo para poder utilizar su mano, acariciando el costado de su torso mientras la bajaba hasta su cadera. Lo sujetó con fuerza por esta mientras le obligaba a incorporarse, lo suficiente, al menos, como para que su rodilla cupiera con exactitud en el hueco de su entrepierna.

Yamaguchi aprovechó para restregar sus ojos y eliminar las pruebas de que, finalmente, había dejado escapar una que otra lágrima con el golpe sorpresa. Ahogó sus sollozos sorbiendo por la nariz y continuó con sus ojos cerrados. Antes de que su cuerpo olvidase el picor que se había instalado en su nalga derecha, Iwaizumi ya le estaba entregando su segundo manotazo.

—Estoy un tanto emocionado —confesó Matsukawa. Yamaguchi apenas recordaba que tanto él como Hanamaki todavía se encontraban presentes, habiendo estado durante tanto tiempo callados.

La mano de Iwaizumi subió y bajó una tercera vez, que Yamaguchi no sintió con tanta fuerza que las otras dos primeras. No sabía si era debido a que el mayor se había apiadado de él o, si, por el contrario, su trasero se había acostumbrado a los pinchazos. No le importaba ninguno de los motivos, en realidad.

—Tres son suficientes, Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi arrastró su vista, por primera vez, de Yamaguchi hasta Oikawa. En su rostro reinó esa mueca en la que regañaba su nariz y entrecerraba uno de sus ojos, que decía a gritos que no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar alguna de esas mierdas. Sin devolver su vista a Yamaguchi, comenzó a masajear con cuidado la zona en la que había azotado.

—Deja de defenderlo —se quejó él. Rodó los ojos mientras sus dedos caían tentativamente cerca de la entrada de Yamaguchi. Este sintió como sus piernas temblaban y mordió su labio intentado que no se escapara ningún otro sollozo. —En el tren se estaba dejando manosear por Mattsun, ¿no crees que eso implicaría una sanción mayor?

—¡Es verdad! —Recordó Matsukawa, resoplando con diversión. —Tan lindo, ¡creía que estaba dormido! ¿Os lo podéis creer?

Iwaizumi dejaba que su mano se moviera como si tuviera vida propia por la desnudez de Yamaguchi.

—Podría follarlo y él creería que es una broma de mal gusto. —Amenazó con su dedo corazón el culo del chico, metiéndolo lo suficiente como para que Yamaguchi notara que estaba ahí, lo que fue poco teniendo en cuenta de que nunca lo había dejado de sentir. —Es más, creo que debería de hacerlo.

Alejó su mano del trasero de Yamaguchi al notar que su cuerpo se volvía de piedra, tensó a más no poder mientras sus palabras revoloteaban en el interior de su cabeza. La subió y bajó, entonces, en un cuarto golpe que tomó a todos los chicos por sorpresa. Yamaguchi rebotó hacia adelante y no fue capaz de cubrir el lloriqueo.

—Aunque todavía no —dijo, cortando al completo la diversión. Hanamaki se había quejado de ello, incluso, reprochándole a Iwaizumi que era un completo "calientapollas". Este ignoró al completo su comentario, alejándose de Yamaguchi lo suficiente como para poder subirle los pantalones sin ningún problema. Le ayudó a incorporarse y el chico se dejó hacer, sintiendo que lo había perdido todo en sus últimos minutos: Su vergüenza, su integridad, su respiración y sus fuerzas.

Limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de Yamaguchi y se los llevó a su boca, lamiéndolos bajo su confundida mirada. Este, mocoso y con el rostro enrojecido por el cansancio, sorbió por su nariz.

—¿Por qué no almorzamos ya?

—Pidamos pizza, por favor. Mi tía solo tiene comida saludable en la nevera y, realmente, necesito algo de grasa.

Iwaizumi se levantó del suelo y su puesto fue rápidamente tomado por Oikawa, quien apresurado pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Yamaguchi y permitió que este descansara su cabeza en su pecho. Comenzaron a hablar de los condimentos que cada uno prefería para su pizza, con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si los últimos diez, veinte o treinta minutos -Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había durado todo aquello- no hubieran pasado.


	5. La letra pequeña (Segunda parte)

Matsukawa le había dado un cojín, esponjoso y blandito, cuando notó que le estaba suponiendo un problema apoyar su trasero en el plástico de su silla. La pizza acababa de llegar y estaba dividiéndola en triángulos equivalentes, ni siquiera le había mirado y Yamaguchi, realmente, no estaba seguro de cómo se había dado cuenta. Se acercó al sillón y cogió uno de los cojines para entregárselo al chico, aún manteniendo sus ojos en la pizza y su boca ocupada comentando algo acerca del repartidor con Hanamaki.

Yamaguchi lo aceptó en silencio, avergonzado hasta la médula e ignorando la corta mirada que le había lanzado Iwaizumi al otro lado de la mesa. Prefirió concentrarse en los trozos que le habían tocado, en tragarse la pizza a pesar de que hacía tiempo que había perdido el apetito, sin prestar atención a la conversación que los otros cuatro chicos habían comenzado.

Al final, todos habían terminado de comer, recogido su parte y evaporado de la mesa. Matsukawa se había recostado en el sillón, con su teléfono en mano y perdiendo el tiempo sin prestar atención a nada en general. Oikawa había optado por entrar en la piscina y tumbarse sobre la colchoneta de plástico que, prácticamente, había obligado a Iwaizumi a hinchar. Este caminaba de un lado a otro en el jardín, hablando por su móvil con su madre, o algo así, riendo cada poco tiempo de algo que le contaba. Hanamaki, sin embargo, hacía tiempo que lo había perdido de vista.

Se llevó su último bocado de su trozo a la boca con cierta dificultad, limpiándose sus manos grasientas con las servilletas que habían dejado a un lado. Se levantó de su asiento y recordó, como si fuera el pinchazo de una aguja, el picor que había olvidado durante unos segundos y que sacudía su nalga derecha. Frunció su ceño, tragándose el quejido que en otra situación hubiera soltado, y se encargó de recoger los platos que había utilizado.

No estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer ahora que sus manos no estaban ocupadas comiendo. Podría sentarse a un lado de Matsukawa, encender el televisor y perder el tiempo junto a él. Podría subir escaleras arriba, buscar a Hanamaki y pedirle que jugara con él a las cartas. Podría salir al jardín y meterse en la piscina junto a su novio. O hasta podría quedarse afuera, sentado en una de las hamacas, y entablar una charla trivial con Iwaizumi cuando este terminara su llamada.

Al menos eso era lo que él hubiera hecho. Lo que haría si, mágicamente, de su memoria desaparecían las últimas horas de su vida. ¡No le hubiera importado! Hasta esa mañana todos habían sido agradables con él, simpáticos y graciosos. Todavía no entendía qué era lo que había provocado un acontecimiento así y no podía dejar de pensar en que, a lo mejor, él había sido partícipe en ello.

Quizás, si se hubiera quejado de los toques de Matsukawa, de los abrazos de Hanamaki o de las palabras de Iwaizumi, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Pero Oikawa parecía feliz con ello, así que suponía que no era tan malo, después de todo, y que solo se estaba comportando como un quejica. Ellos mismos habían dicho que no era extraño, ¿no?

Lavó su plato en silencio y buscó un vaso para ponerse algo de agua de la nevera. No había dejado de sudar como un cerdo desde que Matsukawa le había pedido el beso y sentía que en cualquier momento caería deshidratado al suelo. Iría al baño, se cepillaría los dientes y, entonces, se metería en la piscina con Oikawa. El chico se lo había prometido así que sería un buen momento para cobrar su recompensa.

Subió al piso superior levantando y estirando sus brazos, haciendo tronar sus dedos y soltando un extenso bostezo. A lo mejor era una mejor opción acostarse en la gran cama de matrimonio que compartiría con Oikawa, con la puerta del balcón abierta de par en par, y dormir durante alguna hora en el frescor de la habitación. Sí, eso no estaría nada mal...

Revolviendo entre sus cosas encontró su cepillo de dientes y, atinó a dónde se encontraba el baño en el segundo intento, después de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Matsukawa. Se echó un rápido vistazo en el espejo y, aunque se veía a sí mismo en él, notaba algo diferente que no le gustaba.

—¿Acabas de terminar de comer? Que lento eres, Yamaguchi-kun. —Hanamaki había aparecido en la puerta del baño, tomando por sorpresa al chico y haciéndole brincar en su lugar. Apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo pensativo a través del espejo y por encima de su gafa de sol. —¿Estás bien?

Yamaguchi metió su cepillo de dientes en su boca, utilizándolo como una excusa para no verse obligado a responder a esa pregunta, y decidió encogerse de hombros. Hanamaki soltó un suspiro.

—Iwaizumi tiene una buena mano, —le dijo, quitándose el plástico oscuro de la cara y sonriéndole con cierto pesar —debes de tener el culo ardiendo.

Oh, sí que lo tenía. Pero creyó que no era información que tuviera que compartir con Hanamaki. Escupió la mezcla de agua, pasta y saliva dentro del lavabo y comenzó a lavarse la boca. El contrario se le acercó cuando hubo terminado y le ofreció la toalla que tenía a su lado. Levantó su mano hasta su oreja y enredó algunos mechones tras esta, para quitárselos de en medio, y Yamaguchi le agradeció el gesto con un deje desconfiado. Después de haberle jalado del pelo y de que le obligara a llamarlo "papi", no creía que pudiera soportar los sutiles toques cariñosos de Hanamaki con la facilidad con la que aceptaba los de Hinata.

—Tengo unas cremas hidratantes que a lo mejor te vienen bien. Si quieres puedo darte un masaje —sugirió.

Yamaguchi se alejó de Hanamaki como si su sola presencia quemara, dejando tanto la toalla como su cepillo de dientes sobre el lavamanos, abriendo sus ojos con sospecha y recelo ante su comentario. Este levantó sus manos en son de paz, sonriendo de esa manera sincera con que le dice a Oikawa que en realidad le quiere después de haber estado media hora metiéndose con su corte de pelo, sincero y honrado, confesando que no buscaba hacer nada del otro mundo. Que era, simplemente, un masaje.

—Te prometo que mis manos no tocarán nada más de lo necesario —volvió a intentar.

No le vendría mal un masaje, pero lo hubiera preferido de las manos de su novio. ¡Hubiera preferido tantas cosas de él! Oikawa le había prometido que él iba a ser el encargado de robarle todas sus primeras veces. Después de todo fue a quien le dio su primer beso, o quien tuvo sexo por primera vez, o hasta su primer noviazgo. Llegados a ese punto, comenzaba a creer que le había defraudado. Había dejado que Matsukawa le agarrara del cuello, había llamado a Hanamaki por aquel ridículo -y sexualizado- apodo, y había permitido que Iwaizumi le castigara como si fuera un niño de cinco años. ¡Había accedido a todo eso, cuando debería habérselo entregado a Oikawa!

Quería tantas cosas de Oikawa.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mirando a Hanamaki sin estar seguro. Suponía que al igual que quería cosas de Oikawa, este querría otras de él. Hacer... Aquellas cosas con sus amigos, era una de ellas.

—Te quedarás sin mi magnífico final feliz, pero como usted diga, mi príncipe. —Le tendió la mano y, Yamaguchi, asintiendo con la cabeza, la aceptó.

Hanamaki le guió hasta su habitación, la cual compartía con Iwaizumi, y le mandó a sentarse en su cama. La ventana estaba abierta y una fresca ráfaga de aire entraba por ella, lo que el chico agradeció con creces.

—Todo el mundo me ha dicho que doy muy buenos masajes —le dijo, agachándose a un lado y buscando en su mochila el bote de plástico que había traído consigo. Yamaguchi alzó una ceja, interesado, sin recordar en ningún momento que alguno de sus amigos lo hubiera mencionado.

—¿Lo haces mucho?

—Ahora no tanto, mi última novia los amaba —le miró distraído. Consiguió encontrar la crema hidratante y abrió el bote únicamente para olisquearlo, y el aroma a menta fuerte inundó el cuarto con rapidez. —Aunque quizás lo hacía por lo que venía después.

Yamaguchi se llevó su mano a la boca, tapando la tenue carcajada que le sacó su comentario, todavía incapaz de encontrar la comodidad con la que antes entablaban conversaciones. Hanamaki soltó un suspiro, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a un lado.

—No tienes por qué estar tan tenso —le comentó. Su voz se suavizó con notoriedad, alejada del tono bromista de algunos segundos atrás y bajó su mirada hasta el bote. —También somos tus amigos, ¿sabes? No es como si te fuéramos a hacer daño. Relájate con nosotros.

No tenía miedo. No al menos de Hanamaki. Pero aún así era difícil comportarse como si no le hubiera besado, o como si no le hubiera tocado.

Hanamaki levantó su cabeza, mirándole, y le sonrió como un pillo: —¿O quieres que te dé un beso a lo dulce, mi príncipe?

El chico soltó una carcajada, dándole un suave golpe sobre su hombro y le rodó los ojos con falsa molestia.

—¿No tienes un masaje que darle a su alteza, lacayo? —Continuó con la broma Yamaguchi, quitándole de las manos el bote de crema y señalándolo con su barbilla. Hanamaki le abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo, Yamaguchi-kun?

Yamaguchi enrojeció, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía sin ser a causa del calor de la calle, y le tiró con cuidado la crema a Hanamaki.

—¡No era eso! —Se escandalizó, levantándose de la cama y alejándose un tanto del chico. Hanamaki se comenzó a reír, agarrando su muñeca para impedir que abandonase la habitación.

—Solo bromeo, guapetón, no te enfades —Acarició levemente su piel y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. —Ahora quítate los pantalones, anda.

El niño, confundido, intentó volver a alejarse. Hanamaki lo interrumpió con otra carcajada.

—¿Cómo crees que funcionan los masajes?

A Yamaguchi se le había olvidado que el masaje era, en realidad, en su trasero. Soltó un largo suspiro, rindiéndose ante el chico y pidiéndole que cerrase los ojos mientras se bajaba la ropa. Hanamaki le prometió que no iba a mirar y, por alguna estúpida razón, le creyó. Sin embargo, las promesas del chico nunca habían servido de nada, así que sus ojos cayeron en su cuerpo desnudo desde que comenzó a desvestirse. Se tapó con su camiseta rápidamente y le regañó, un tanto molesto.

—No tienes nada que no haya visto ya —le recordó, entretenido, Hanamaki. Yamaguchi se apresuró a acostarse boca abajo en la cama y ocultó su rostro, enrojecido y ardiendo como si se hubiera tostado al sol, en la almohada ajena. Aspiró el olor a limpio de la sábana y se tranquilizó debido a ello. Hanamaki levantó un poco la camiseta del chico para tener más piel que tocar, mirando durante algunos segundos más la marca roja de los cinco dedos de su amigo. —Iwaizumi te ha dado fuerte.

Yamaguchi sintió como su cuerpo se erizó al completo en cuanto la fría crema tocó la parte baja de su espalda. Las manos de Hanamaki se encargaron de hacer desaparecer esa sensación, extendiendo el líquido a lo largo de sus músculos, bajando con tranquilidad y sin apretar demasiado por sus nalgas hasta llegar a sus muslos.

—¿Quién lo culpa? Llevaba un tiempo conteniéndose.

El chico levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con dificultad por encima de su hombro. —¿Qué?

—Vamos, Yamaguchi-kun, no eres un chico tonto. Esto no es algo de hoy y sé que lo sabes —le aclaró. Clavó sus rodillas a cada lado de las de Yamaguchi y se sentó, sin ejercer presión, sobre sus gemelos. Sus manos, descaradas como todo en él, viajaron por dentro de su camiseta hasta llegar a los hombros, obligándole a bajar la cabeza hacia la almohada. Respiró con pesadez al sentir sus dedos excesivamente cerca de la marca de dientes que tenía en su cuello. —Al principio, no nos creíamos que un chico estuviera con Oikawa —continuó, bajando las palmas por su columna de vértebras. —A él nunca le habían interesado los chicos. ¿Lo sabías? Eres el primero.

En realidad, sí que lo hacía. Yamaguchi estaba ciertamente orgulloso de ese hecho. Sentía que tenía algún tipo de poder coronarse como el primer chico que llamó la atención del flamante Oikawa Tooru.

—Nos pilló por sorpresa. ¿Quién nos prepara para que ese tonto mujeriego batee para el otro lado? Y, además, por un chico como tú. —Las manos ajenas continuaron bajando, acariciando e inspeccionando su piel, disfrutando del roce. —No te ofendas, pero eres un poco Don Nadie, ¿no crees? Y Oikawa es el Señor Perfecto, así que no nos dejábamos de preguntar qué demonios se encontraba haciendo.

Hanamaki se agachó, subiendo de nuevo sus manos, para poder susurrar en el oído de Yamaguchi. Ya había superado esa etapa de su relación en la que sentía que Oikawa solo estaba jugando con él, así que lo que el chico decía no le suponía ninguna nueva noticia.

—Pero te presentó a nosotros. Te añadió a nuestro grupo. Oh, y eso solo significaba que te habías vuelto algo real. —Yamaguchi tragó saliva, removiéndose un tanto incómodo ante el camino al que le estaba llevando la conversación. —¿Oikawa con algo serio? Eso sí que era raro.

El chico se incorporó para que sus manos volvieran a viajar libremente por la espalda contraria, acariciando con cariño y amabilidad la irritada zona de su trasero. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, dándole vía libre a las piernas de Yamaguchi para que se movieran con libertad.

—Creó expectativas, ¿sabes? —Yamaguchi se apoyó en sus codos para volver a mirar a Hanamaki, sintiendo sus dedos terriblemente cerca de su entrada, paseándose con peligro y riesgo. —Pero con el tiempo, las fuiste cumpliendo todas.

—Hanamaki-san... —Intentó avisar, más solo recibió su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué habíamos dicho antes? —Preguntó, presionando un poco más con su dedo la zona heterogénea, tal y como había hecho Iwaizumi horas atrás. —¿Cómo es que me tienes que llamar?

Yamaguchi soltó un suspiro derrotado y dejó que su frente cayera de nuevo sobre la almohada. Entonces, cogió aire.

—¿Papi?

—Muy bien, guapo. —Sus manos se alejaron de su trasero, acariciando la piel hasta su cadera con suavidad y, después, volviendo a bajar hasta sus muslos. Yamaguchi se permitió relajarse mientras permitía que Hanamaki continuase con su monólogo.

—Entonces, no puedes culparnos de nuestros actos. —Sus dedos se enredaron en la parte superior de sus rodillas, aún haciendo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares. —Solo agradécenos que hayamos esperado tanto.

Hanamaki empujó las piernas de Yamaguchi y de un aventón lo colocó de rodillas. Todavía no había superado el poder mover el cuerpo del chico de cualquier manera, en cualquier momento, pues se transformaba bajo su mano como arcilla. Este, cuya cabeza chocó con el colchón por el golpe, le miró como pudo sin entender el por qué había cambiado su comportamiento.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hana...? —Yamaguchi fue obligado a interrumpirse, gimiendo ante el contacto de los dientes de Hanamaki clavándose en el espacio en blanco de su nalga izquierda. No era nada doloroso, sin embargo, sí que le había pillado por sorpresa. Se dio cuenta con rapidez que había sido una advertencia. —¿Qué estás haciendo, papi?

—Te estoy dando un masaje.

—Me dijiste que no ibas a tocar nada más de lo necesario —se quejó, relamiéndose sus propios labios al sentir la larga lengua del contrario viajar por la zona que había mordido. Se separó un poco para hablar, haciendo rebotar su aliento húmedo contra su piel.

—Dije que mis manos no lo harían —aclaró —, pero para esto no me hacen falta.

Yamaguchi apretó sus manos sobre la cama cuando la lengua de Hanamaki caminó, dejando un río de saliva, hasta la entrada de su trasero. Le echó un rápido vistazo al chico, que no había parado de observarle, y decidió guardar ese rostro desamparado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Le sonrió con autosuficiencia a la vez que devolvía su atención a su culo, metiendo el músculo en él y apretando con fuerza su agarre en los muslos del contrario para impedir que su tembleque ocasional le molestara.

No era como si hubiera sido la primera vez que alguien metía su lengua... Ahí. Oikawa lo había hecho alguna que otra vez, para su propia vergüenza, pero se sentía diferente. Aunque el sentir la carne húmeda dentro de él le mandaba los mismos pinchazos a su bajo vientre. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser lo mismo. Hanamaki la movió fuera y dentro una y otra vez, y entonces bajó con ella hasta el comienzo de sus testículos.

El chico jadeó cuando sintió la respiración ajena tan cerca de su entrepierna.

—Anda, parece que te está gustando —se rio, haciéndole jadear de nuevo. Ladeó su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Yamaguchi a la vez que movía sus manos por la parte delantera de sus muslos, acariciando la piel, acercándose tentativo a la erección que estaba creciendo en él. Yamaguchi arqueó ligeramente su espalda, intentando sin demasiado esfuerzo el mantener controlado su cuerpo. —Una pena que no pueda tocarte más de lo necesario. ¿Podrás correrte así?

La respiración pesada de Yamaguchi, mientras él continuaba acariciando, le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Volvió a reírse, besando con tranquilidad la nalga que había mordido, pasando su lengua por ella.

—Aunque si me lo pidieras por favor, a lo mejor me lo pienso —le susurró, concentrándose en mover la lengua en la entrada de su trasero. Yamaguchi jadeaba contra el colchón, apretando con fuerza sus manos, entregando un poco más de él y del dominio que tenía sobre su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba. Al final, con los pinchazos de su entrepierna sacudiéndose por algo más, se dejó ir.

—Por favor...

Hanamaki alejó su boca del trasero contrario para nuevamente mirar a Yamaguchi con una ceja alzada: —Te falta algo.

Al menos, esa vez estaba seguro de lo que tenía que decir.

—Por favor, papi... Tócame.

De un nuevo empujón, Yamaguchi fue dado la vuelta. Hanamaki ni siquiera se lo pensó, agarrando la erección ajena y metiéndosela en la boca como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Este permitió que de su boca saliera un gemido que no hubiera sido capaz de retener, aferrándose al colchón para impedir que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia delante, y enredando uno de sus tobillos en el cuello del contrario.

Hanamaki agarró la base y pasó su lengua de arriba abajo, chupando y lamiendo su punta, tragando el líquido pre-seminal que salía de la misma. Dejó que su otra mano viajara a su trasero, metiendo con facilidad su pulgar en este, con el único propósito de convertir en un desastre al niño que se revolvía debajo de él.

—Ya estoy, papi... Ya... —Jadeó Yamaguchi, cerrando sus ojos y apretando aún más la colcha. Estrechó entre sus piernas la cabeza de Hanamaki mientras este se lo tragaba al completo por última vez, empujando inconscientemente su cadera hacia delante. Seguía avisando, continuaba llamándolo de esa manera, más el chico no se apartaba de su erección, y acabó siendo inevitable que terminara dentro de su boca.

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, cansado, perdido y confundido, y miró desde arriba el rostro de Hanamaki, quien se encontraba entre sus piernas. Le miraba divertido, tragando con exageración el líquido de su garganta como si fuera lo normal.

—Espero que ahora estés más relajado —rio. Se pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca, limpiando cualquier resto que hubiera, y se levantó de su sitio para buscar papel para limpiar el desastre de semen, crema y saliva que había provocado. Yamaguchi se dejó limpiar, preocupado en recobrar su aliento, todavía un poco ido debido a su orgasmo. Hanamaki le lanzó los calzoncillos, tapando con ello su entrepierna, y guardó el bote de crema en su mochila.

A su vez, Iwaizumi entró en la habitación tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos. Yamaguchi se incorporó con una rapidez sospechosa, ocultando su mitad desnuda con su camisa, mirando a cualquier lado que no fueran los intimidatorios ojos del rematador. Sus rostros prácticamente contaban lo que había pasado en ese cuarto sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras, y el intruso soltó un extenso suspiro.

Hanamaki, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina. Salió del lugar después de guiñar el ojo a Yamaguchi, provocando que su cara se enrojeciera aún más, caminando a un lado de Iwaizumi con un andar orgulloso, silbando contento. Los dejó solos y, aunque la ventana estaba abierta, el aire se sintió cargado.

Yamaguchi deseaba huir, pero no podía moverse. Todavía estaba desnudo y únicamente la presencia de Iwaizumi le hacía temblar, así que se negaba a vestirse delante de él. Además, se sentía un poco culpable al haber sido pillado, porque estaba seguro de que lo había sido, haciendo cosas como aquellas con Hanamaki. Iwaizumi estaba buscando algo en su mochila, sobre la cama de al lado, y le miraba de reojo.

—Así que Makki te ha dado un "masaje" —afirmó Iwaizumi, chasqueando su lengua divertido ante la reacción delatora de Yamaguchi, quien había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos. Iwaizumi sacó de su mochila el bañador y, sin ningún tipo de reparo, empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Yamaguchi intentó no mirar, pero era cierto que el vicecapitán del Seijou tenía un bonito cuerpo. Y no tenía vergüenza alguna, quitándose el bóxer y colocándose el bañador ahí mismo, frente a sus propios ojos. El chico continuó enrojeciendo.

Entonces, Iwaizumi se acercó a Yamaguchi, agarrándole de su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarle. Se tensó ante su tacto, esperándose cualquier cosa.

—Nunca te haría daño, Yamaguchi —le confió. Besó sus labios con una delicadeza nueva en él, casi imperceptible, que no había visto llegar. —Deja de preocuparte por todo esto.

Yamaguchi esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Un partido. Mattsun y Mierdakawa contra Makki y yo, ¿vale? —Zanjó la discusión Iwaizumi, tirando la pelota en el aire mientras colocaba unas toallas en el suelo, formando una red invisible. Hanamaki la cogió al vuelo, señalando con su mentón a Yamaguchi, quien salía al jardín con sus brazos cruzados y el bañador puesto.

—¿Y Yamaguchi-kun?

Iwaizumi ni siquiera le miró, levantándose del suelo y quitándole la pelota a su compañero de equipo.

—Déjale que descanse un rato.

Oikawa mordió el interior de su mejilla, observando a su novio, quien había desviado la mirada al suelo mientras caminaba con desinterés hacia la piscina. Soltó un suspiro e intentó llamar su atención.

—Anímame, Tadashi-chan —le sonrió. Yamaguchi asintió con su cabeza, compartiendo su gesto de falsa felicidad, tomándose el comentario como si, en realidad, le estuviera pidiendo a él que se animara.

Los chicos comenzaron el pequeño partido y Yamaguchi no les prestó atención. Se quitó la camiseta y se metió, despacio y solo, en la piscina que no había tocado en ningún momento del día. Subió a la colchoneta en la que Oikawa había estado acostado un rato atrás, tumbándose boca abajo, aspirando contento el olor del champú de su novio que de alguna manera se había quedado impregnado sobre el plástico. Cerró los ojos y, antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.

—Bebé, despierta.

Oikawa estaba de cuclillas en el borde de la piscina, agarrando con una mano la colchoneta para que no se alejara de su alcance, y con la otra acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su novio, intentando despertarle. Este levantó su cabeza, apoyando sus codos sobre el plástico hundiéndolo un tanto con ello, mojando sus codos y pecho. Hizo una mueca disgustada.

—Has estado durmiendo toda la tarde —se rio, ayudándole a salir de la piscina por el lado de las escaleras, buscando que no tuviera que mojarse más de lo necesario. Le agarró de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del, aún somnoliento, Yamaguchi. 

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, después de que le rodeara con sus extensos brazos y notara el olor de su colonia impregnado en todo su pecho. Le echó un vistazo a los vaqueros que no llevaba puesto cuando se había ido a dormir y luego a su alrededor, perdido, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo como para que le diera tiempo a bañarse y prepararse. Oikawa abrazó con un poco más de fuerza su cuello e, intranquilo, regañó su nariz.

—A comprar la cena y el desayuno de mañana —confesó. Cerró sus ojos intentando tomar todo lo que podía de esos segundos en los que estaban a solas. —Y algunas cervezas.

—Pero somos menores de edad —reprendió, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho contrario y alejándose lo suficiente como para poder hablarle a la cara, alzando sus cejas con curiosidad.

—Bueno, Iwa-chan y yo damos el pego —Oikawa se rascó la nuca con timidez, desviando la mirada unos segundos, ignorando los ojos entrecerrados de su novio cargados de desconfianza. —Te vas a tener que quedar aquí con Mattsun.

—¿Y Hanamaki-san?

Oikawa soltó un quejido sin ocultar el desagrado ni por un segundo: —Se ha empeñado en ir también. Dice que no confía en nuestro criterio, pero solo está siendo un idiota.

Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva y tratando que no se le notara demasiado cuan nervioso le ponía quedarse a solas con Matsukawa. A esas alturas le ponía los pelos de punto quedarse con cualquiera que no fuera su novio. Aunque debía de admitir que Matsukawa no parecía tan malo como los otros dos, porque sí, era un poco provocador y un completo fanfarrón, pero había sido el que le había besado con más delicadeza y, hasta cierto punto, ternura.

Se había convencido de que a quién más temor debía de tener era a Iwaizumi.

Oikawa llamó su atención al percibir que su novio se había adentrado en su mundo pasando sus suaves dedos por su mejilla y, entonces, besando los labios que no había tocado durante un tiempo. Ambos no se habían dado cuenta, hasta ese instante, de cuánto habían echado de menos la unión de sus bocas.

—¿Ya has despertado a tu bella durmiente? —La voz de Hanamaki interrumpió el momento, obligándoles a separarse. El chico estaba en la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y recargando su peso en una de sus piernas. A su lado, Iwaizumi les observaba con su común ceño fruncido.

—Mierdakawa, nos vamos.

El chico volvió a suspirar, dejó un beso sobre la frente de Yamaguchi y se alejó de él.

—No tardaremos mucho, así que vete bañándote, ¿sí? Pórtate bien.

Yamaguchi no sintió el frio de la tarde hasta que los brazos de su novio se separaron de su cuerpo. Siguió con su mirada su espalda, marchando hacia la puerta con sus otros dos amigos acompañándolos de cerca. Un escalofrío le recorrió el tronco y se dijo que era hora de entrar en la casa.

Subió al piso superior y caminó hasta su habitación para buscar la ropa que se pondría después de bañarse y, además, coger la toalla que Oikawa le había dejado preparada sobre la cama. No se encontró con Matsukawa, pero asumió que estaba ocupando el cuarto de baño debido a que su puerta estaba cerrada. Aún así, tocó la madera con sus nudillos.

—¿Estás ahí, Matsukawa-san?

Sin embargo, no le contestó nadie. Frunció su ceño y comenzó a alejarse cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió y Matsukawa salió de esta con una toalla rodeando su cintura, medio desnudo, húmedo y con un cepillo de dientes en su boca. Yamaguchi se quedó observándole mucho más tiempo del que hubiera preferido, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y, entonces, se dio cuenta de la familiaridad del cepillo.

—¿Ese es mi cepillo de dientes? —Le preguntó, acercándose únicamente para comprobarlo. Matsukawa apoyó su hombro en la pared, desinteresado, y sacó el cepillo de su boca para mirarlo como si no le importara.

—¿Lo es? Mala mía.

Yamaguchi infló sus mejillas con molestia y de un manotazo le arrebató el aparato al alto, quien le sonrió socarronamente, cruzando ahora sus brazos. Se quedó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Ya se han ido los demás? —Consultó Matsukawa, inclinándose hacia delante y, prácticamente, devorando al contrario. Este cogió aire, de repente, mareado, y asintió con su cabeza intentando no retroceder. —Así que estamos solos.

—Sí... —Le aseguró, aunque era bastante obvio. El contrario se le acercó, lo suficiente como para confundir un murmuro por un grito y, ahora, sin ser capaz de evitarlo, Yamaguchi llevó un pie hacia atrás.

—Bien. —Enderezó su espalda Matsukawa y, antes de alejarse, señaló el cuarto de baño con la cabeza. —No tardes ahí dentro o tendré que ir a buscarte.

El chico, inmóvil, no tuvo el valor de mover ni un músculo hasta que la espalda de Matsukawa hubo desaparecido por el pasillo. Se metió en el baño, entonces, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo de seguridad, y solo cuando estuvo dentro pudo soltar el suspiro cargado de alivio que le estaba molestando en su garganta. Supuso que, de nuevo, Matsukawa se estaba riendo de él, aprovechando todo lo que había vivido en sus últimas doce horas, a sabiendas de que reaccionaría de esa manera exagerada.

Su ducha fue rápida, creyendo que no valía la pena llenar la bañera, convenciéndose de que no lo hacía por la sutil amenaza de Matsukawa, sino porque Oikawa le había prometido que no tardarían en volver, y no quería hacerlo esperar. Se dejó embriagar por el dulce olor a fresas del jabón que había en el lugar, cerrando sus ojos y, olvidando por un momento las emociones que le había traído ese día. Sin embargo, tan rápido como pasó su mano por su trasero, los recuerdos volvieron a él.

La mano de Iwaizumi sobre su nalga, la lengua de Hanamaki en su entrada, o los dientes de ambos sobre su piel. Yamaguchi tembló, ahí de pie en medio de la ducha, y agradeció que el día estuviera a punto de terminar. Dudaba que le quedasen fuerzas para aguantar algo más.

El agua fresca sobre él fue un alivio. Su cuerpo se había calentado al segundo de haber puesto un pie sobre la casa, para su propio pesar, y quitarse la capa de sudor que se había instalado sobre su tez resultó meramente satisfactorio. Terminó saliendo del cuarto de baño en menos de quince minutos y, sacando primero su cabeza con cautela para observar si había alguien esperándolo en el pasillo, caminó prácticamente de puntillas hasta su habitación.

Guardó en su mochila el bañador, seco, que había tenido puesto ese día, y también su cepillo de dientes que había dejado olvidado sobre el lavamos. Resopló, mirándolo confundido, sin creerse que Matsukawa hubiera podido confundir su cepillo. ¡Eran completamente diferentes! Intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, comprobando la hora en su teléfono y contestando el mensaje que había recibido de Oikawa en el que le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Sonrió, entonces, ante su respuesta inmediata.

Agarró la toalla mojada y, aún con cuidado, bajó las escaleras pensando en tenderla sobre alguna de las sillas que se encontraban en el jardín, para que de esa manera se secase más rápido. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, entonces, cuando al pisar el último escalón fue empujado contra la pared. Su grito de sorpresa se ahogó dentro de la boca de Matsukawa, quien había buscado sus labios con desesperación, metiendo una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas y, prácticamente, imposibilitando su movimiento.

Yamaguchi soltó la toalla, sin quererlo, levantando sus manos hacia el costado del chico para aferrarse a algo y, descubriendo, que Matsukawa todavía no se había dignado a ponerse una camiseta. Jadeó su nombre en un intento en vano de llamar su atención, de pedirle que se apartase, que no podía seguir su ritmo incesante y raudo con el que movía su boca, empujando con su lengua la propia.

El beso era completamente diferente al que le había dado esa mañana, quizás debido a que ahora no era él quien llevaba las riendas de la situación, sino Matsukawa, quien había decidido saborear con ferocidad su cavidad. Este decidió que era hora de aumentar la intensidad del acto y enredó sus largos y finos dedos en la garganta de Yamaguchi, su enganche era mil veces más fuerte que cualquier otro, apretujando hasta el punto en el que, si se lo propusiese, sería capaz de levantarlo del suelo solo con ello.

Matsukawa gruñó sobre los labios de Yamaguchi cuando este clavó sus uñas en los costados, desesperado, y los arrastró hasta su cadera. Su otra mano la llevó hasta la muñeca con la que apretaba su tráquea, buscando sin consuelo que se separase de su cuerpo, que no podía respirar. Sin embargo, el chico presionó con más energía su cuello y Yamaguchi se vio obligado a terminar el beso, ladeando su cabeza y jadeando, necesitado de aire.

Lo dejó ir, entonces, para llevar la lengua a donde sus se encontraban segundos atrás, chupando y besando la piel, succionando y tragándose el trozo, dejando una, dos y hasta tres marcas nuevas que adornarían el círculo de su garganta durante los siguientes días. Matsukawa no era muy hablador, no al menos como lo era Hanamaki, así que pedía las cosas en silencio y, si no eran captadas al vuelo, las tomaba por su propia cuenta. Así que aprovechándose de que Yamaguchi se encontraba lo suficientemente concentrado en recuperar el aliento, bajó las manos hasta sus muslos y, de un impulso, le subió a la cadera.

—Matsu... Matsukawa-san... —Jadeó sobre su oreja y, aunque su propósito era pedirle que parase, que le dejase en el suelo y le permitiera respirar con la normalidad que necesitaba, todavía un tanto ido a causa del oxígeno perdido, las palabras no consiguieron salir de su garganta. Enrolló sus brazos en los hombros desnudos del chico con el temor de caer y casi le agradece que le colocara sentado sobre la isla de la cocina.

No le hubiera dado tiempo, en realidad, puesto que tan pronto como Yamaguchi sintió el frío del mármol en su trasero, los labios de Matsukawa ya habían vuelto a atacar los propios, exasperado, como si para él estos fueran necesarios para sobrevivir. Iba tan rápido y tan desordenado, moviendo su lengua sin cuidado alguno y tomando lo que con exactitud quería, que Yamaguchi era incapaz de acostumbrarse a su boca, siguiéndole el ritmo con una patética torpeza.

A Matsukawa, en realidad, no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas a las que besaba no supieran trabajar con el compás que él marcaba. Todo el mundo se quejaba de ello, de que era demasiado de saliva, de dientes y boca abierta, y de que carecía de sentido. Pero a él eso le gustaba. Le hacía sentir que tenía el control.

Llevó las manos de Yamaguchi a su propio torso, pidiéndole en silencio que le tocase, que se permitiera deambular en la extensión de su cuerpo y él, a cambio, comenzó a aventurar sus propios dedos bajo la camiseta del contrario. Este jadeó, de nuevo, accediendo al mudo pacto en el que tocaban a cambio de ser tocados, trazando sus índices por las líneas de los abdominales ajenos, disfrutando del delgado pechado tan parecido al de su novio.

Yamaguchi gimió cuando Matsukawa acarició su entrepierna por encima de su pantalón de chándal, moviendo inconscientemente su cadera hacia delante, pidiendo más. Se dejó hacer cuando las manos ajenas se movieron hasta sus rodillas y le obligaron a entrelazarlas en su cintura, acercándolo solo para que notara el bulto que picaba por atención bajo su pantalón.

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, ahora un tanto más consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se alejó un poco de la boca de Matsukawa, lo suficiente, al menos, como para poder mirarle a sus oscuros ojos y preguntarle si, lo que había era realmente su erección. El chico le sonrió socarronamente, bajando una de sus manos al pliegue del pantalón, divertido al notar que la mirada de Yamaguchi viajaba a la vez que sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres ayudar? —Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. Se bajó el chándal revelando que, en efecto, era la única prenda que tenía encima y Yamaguchi desvió sus ojos con rapidez, sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, mientras que la de su amigo bajaba hacia otro lado. Separó sus labios sin tener ni idea de lo que decir y, entonces, Matsukawa le dio un beso más suave. —Sé bueno.

Los besos de Matsukawa comenzaron a desviarse por la comisura de su boca, continuando por la línea de su barbilla y cayendo hacia su cuello. A su vez, dirigió una de las manos de Yamaguchi hasta su erección, dándose cuenta de cómo este se tensaba bajo su tacto. Le repitió el comentario en un murmuro más cercano, más húmedo y lascivo. Yamaguchi se relamió los labios sintiendo que Matsukawa le había robado toda su saliva y notó con una claridad enfermiza como el miembro ajeno se endurecía aún más entre sus dedos.

Accedió sin decir ni una palabra, cerrando los parpados y comenzando a mover su mano en un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo. Aceptó la boca que había vuelto a llamar su interés y pronto se encontró a sí mismo aumentando la velocidad de su muñeca, tragándose al completo los gemidos del contrario.

Matsukawa tenía sus manos apoyadas en el bordillo de la encima, apretando con tanta fuerza el mármol que sus nudillos se habían teñido al completo de un blanco hueso, mientras pensaba en situaciones desagradables para no terminar tan rápido como su cuerpo le pedía. Ahora sí, su beso carecía de sentido, y lo utilizaba como una tonta manera de mantener su boca cerrada. Lo que, en realidad, le estaba costando. El niño no era un experto en masturbaciones, ni mucho menos, de hecho era bastante torpe en ello. Pero de alguna manera que Matsukawa no podía explicar, a la que después alegaría que era a causa de que no había tenido sexo en un tiempo, Yamaguchi le estaba haciendo perder la compostura.

Mordió deliberadamente el labio del chico y el jadeo de este, asombrado, fue insonorizado al completo por el timbre de la casa. Se alejó un poco de la boca de Yamaguchi y, entonces, gritó: ¡Ya voy!

Yamaguchi dejó de mover su mano con el tonto pensamiento de que Matsukawa se separaría de él, abriría la puerta y daría por finalizada aquella situación. Sin embargo, este llevó sus dedos a su garganta como si acabara de cometer el mayor error de su existencia, apretando con fuerza y dejando a un lado la delicadeza con la que le había pedido que le hiciera una paja.

—No pares.

Besó sus labios antes de que Yamaguchi sollozara a causa del aire que volvía a perder, entonces, afloró su agarre para que este pudiera continuar con el trabajo que le había sido encomendado. Movía su mano sin freno alguno, deseando que Matsukawa terminara de una vez para poder bajarse de esa encimera y olvidar que todo eso había sucedido. El timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez, durante más tiempo y el mayor interrumpió el beso para soltar un gruñido cargado de frustración. Dejó caer sus dedos sobre el pecho de Yamaguchi, apoyando su frente en el hombro del chico, y este, de nuevo, lo entendió como una señal de que al "fiesta" se había acabado.

Tan pronto como la muñeca de Yamaguchi disminuyó su ritmo, la mano de Matsukawa se enganchó alrededor de su tráquea, apretando tan fuerte que casi hace que su nuca tocara el principio de su espalda.

—Te juro que si vuelves a parar, abro esa puerta e invito a quién sea que esté detrás a ver cómo te follo sobre esta mesa —le amenazó. La boca de Yamaguchi se abrió, desesperada por aire, y sintió sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, advirtiendo con soltar más de una lágrima. Matsukawa le soltó, entonces, a la vez que resoplaba cansado. Yamaguchi tragó una gran bocanada de oxígeno y con ella, tampoco lo hizo sus miedos, al igual que los nuevos gemidos de Matsukawa mientras volvía a besarle.

La mano de Yamaguchi continuó con su meneo rápido y a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo a coger un papel o algo con lo que impedir hacer un desastre antes de que Matsukawa terminara en la mano ajena sin una advertencia que no fuera el inmenso jadeo que resonaría dentro de la cabeza del menor durante un tiempo. Ensució tanto la camiseta como su pecho, pero no le prestó ni un mínimo de importancia, sino que, aun con el aliento ajetreado, besó los labios de Yamaguchi pasando su pelo detrás de su oreja, y caminó, directamente, hacia la puerta.

Yamaguchi se bajó de la encimera, moviéndose con cierta rapidez hacia el fregadero para lavarse las manos.

—La próxima vez, coged las jodidas llaves —se quejó Matsukawa. Yamaguchi pudo escuchar la carcajada de Hanamaki y, entonces, se paró de repente.

—¿Es eso un poco de corrida lo que tienes ahí, Mattsun? ¿¡Qué has estado haciendo con nuestro Yamaguchi-kun!?

Hanamaki apareció corriendo en la cocina, pillando a un desesperado Yamaguchi intentado limpiar, sin ningún éxito, las manchas que se le habían quedado en la camiseta. Levantó una ceja a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa cargada de diversión en su rostro, mordiendo su labio para no reírse la situación que, para él, parecía ser de lo más cómica. Detrás de él, Iwaizumi y Oikawa entraron en la habitación cargados con las bolsas de plástico llenas de alcohol y comida basura.

—No se te puede dejar solo —se burló Iwaizumi, chasqueando la lengua, risueño, mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre le encimera. Yamaguchi tragó saliva, recordándole a como le había pillado horas atrás con Hanamaki, y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Oikawa, sin embargo, regañó su nariz en una mueca de desagrado que consiguió ocultar a la perfección bajo una falsa sonrisa. Se acercó a su novio y le agarró de la muñeca.

—Ven, vamos a cambiarte de ropa.

Yamaguchi se dejó guiar caminando con torpeza tras la figura de Oikawa. Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron el pasillo hasta su habitación en completo silencio. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, pero ni siquiera encendieron la luz. Oikawa comenzó a buscar una nueva camiseta mientras mandaba al menor a sentarse en el borde de la cama, clavando sus rodillas en el suelo y sacando las cosas de su mochila. Yamaguchi ladeó su cabeza, mirándole a través de la oscuridad, e infló sus mejillas sintiendo que necesitaba algunas explicaciones.

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú estás bien con esto? —Le preguntó. Oikawa se giró dejando que su trasero cayera sobre el suelo, ciertamente sorprendido ante ese tipo de cuestión. Soltó un resoplido divertido, de esos que, en realidad, no transmiten ni una pizca de diversión, sino que parecían de los tristes.

—¿Lo estás tú?

Este se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro y bajando su mirada hasta sus dedos, con los que comenzó a jugar. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no lo estaba. Sabía que eso, lo que diantres significara "eso", no era tan normal como lo hacían sonar los amigos de su novio. Pero, en ese momento, no confiaba ni un pizco en lo que le decía la voz de la razón en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, Tooru —dijo. Se relamió sus labios y le echó un vistazo cuando notó que su cuerpo se levantaba.—No me gustaría que te enfades con tus amigos por mi culpa.

Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron con una intensidad que nunca había visto, pero Yamaguchi supuso que era un efecto óptico debido a la oscuridad del cuarto. Continuaron en silencio mientras el mayor se acercaba para ayudarle a quitarse la camiseta manchada, aún a sabiendas de que él podía hacerlo por sí mismo, y le dio un suave pico sobre sus labios cuando pasó una nueva camiseta a través de su cabeza. Yamaguchi notó, alegremente, que no era una de las suyas, sino de su novio.

—Estoy bien, Tadashi —le confió, arqueando su espalda y apoyando su frente sobre su hombro. Yamaguchi levantó sus manos para acariciar su cadera. —Quiero tenerte para mí, para siempre.

Oikawa estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido ese pinchazo de posesividad que presionaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a Yamaguchi, ese que le hacía ir en contra de las normas que él mismo se había impuesto, que le empujaba al abismo en el que, para sobrevivir, tendría que elegir entre sus amigos y él.

—Soy todo tuyo, Tooru —aseguró el menor, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan, pero tan fuerte, que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Podía imaginarse a Tsukishima quejándose de cuán patético era que hasta el peor de sus días se convirtiera en un campo de rosas con un simple comentario de Oikawa. Yamaguchi no podía quejarse. Él era feliz con ello.

Oikawa le obligó a acostarse sobre la cama, abrazando su torso y enterrando su cara en su pecho, soñando con que los momentos así nunca se acabaran, viviendo cada una de las vibraciones que sintió en el cuerpo de su novio cuando este se rio.

—¿Deberíamos escaparnos mañana? —Planeó, cerrando sus ojos y apretando con más energía aún, sus brazos. —Solos tú y yo. Podemos ir a la playa.

Yamaguchi buscó las mejillas del contrario, sujetándolo para sus miradas chocaran y asintió con su cabeza, ciertamente vigorizado. Había estado por un instante así que desde que llegó e, incluso, desde que le propusieron la idea de viajar a la casa de la tía de Matsukawa. Oikawa sonrió, incorporándose sobre sus codos, y buscó los labios de su novio. Se besaron con la delicadeza que siempre les había caracterizaba, con los nervios en la boca de su estómago, rogando para el tiempo pasara rápido.

El día siguiente sería de ellos dos. Solo de ellos.


	6. El anexo

—¡Oye! ¡No sucedió de esa manera! —se quejó Hanamaki, sin ser capaz de controlar su elevado tono de voz, dejando que las palmas desnudas de sus manos golpearon la superficie de cristal. Las latas de cerveza vacías que se había acabado bailaron temblorosamente sobre la mesa y fue Iwaizumi quien evitó que su propio botellín se virase, regañándolo con un simple vistazo que el castaño supo ignorar con cierta facilidad.

Matsukawa, sin embargo, estaba observando al borrachuzo de su amigo con una sonrisa juguetona, cruzado de brazos y con la espalda inclinada sobre su asiento. Le alzó una ceja a la vez que con la mano que sostenía su propia cerveza llamaba su atención, contrargumentando su respuesta con una sinceridad extraña en él: —Tengo capturas de conversaciones que demuestran que fue exactamente así.

Hanamaki suspiró, hastiado, y rodó sus ojos como si acabase de decir la cosa más estúpida del planeta. Negó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, lo que le supuso demasiado teniendo en cuenta el alcohol que llevaba en su cuerpo, y tragó saliva para prevenir que una asquerosa arcada subiera por su garganta. Levantó su dedo índice, pidiendo un tiempo muerto, y los cuatro chicos que le miraban soltaron una leve carcajada ante ello.

—Te digo yo a ti que no —insistió. Entonces, llevó su dedo hacia su torso, el cual se encontraba desnudo debido a que hacía más de una hora había exclamado a los cuatro vientos que se estaba muriendo de calor, y chasqueó su lengua con astucia, como si no hubiera estado a punto de vomitar. —Era él quien estaba desesperado por un trocito de esto. ¿Quién soy yo para impedírselo?

Yamaguchi soltó una divertida carcajada que no se molestó en ocultar. Se acababa de terminar una de las tantas cervezas que habían estado yendo y viniendo de cualquier lado hacia su mano y jugaba con la lata distraídamente. Ladeó su cabeza apoyándola sobre la de Oikawa, quien se encontraba sentado debajo de él con el mentón clavado en su hombro y los brazos enredados en su cintura.

—Todavía no entra en mi cabeza que te folles a Tendou —resopló Oikawa, regañando su nariz en una exagerada y descriptiva mueca de desagrado. Yamaguchi se movió sobre su regazo de manera inconsciente y su novio apretó su agarre en él. Ah, se sentía tan bien notar sus dedos sobre su piel o hasta su olor sobre su ropa que el chico pensaba que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Hanamaki se encogió de hombros, buscando entre sus latas vacías alguna que no lo estuviera, y lloriqueó cuando no encontró ninguna. Llevaba bebiendo desde hacía un rato, en realidad, y no habían comprado las suficientes como para que el hígado del chico se satisficiera, más sin embargo, no podía quejarse de ello. No al menos en voz alta. El alcohol ni siquiera era para él, en primer lugar, sino para que Yamaguchi se relajara.

¡Y vaya con que lo había hecho! Para él todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al menos a la que estaba acostumbrado, a la de los toques sutiles, las miradas intensas y los comentarios subidos de tono, pero sin el manoseo imprudente y temerario que había recibido durante todo el día. Y sentía que estaba como en un sueño. Era consciente de que estaba un poco mareado, que la bebida llevaba un rato esperando en la boca de su estómago a que se pusiera de pie para enviarlo a la velocidad de la luz hasta su cerebro, y que si no hubiera aceptado las cervezas -que tampoco era que recordase quién se las había ofrecido-, estaría nervioso e intranquilo, e intentaría ocultarse tras la ancha espalda de su novio.

Pero en ese momento no lo estaba, así que se permitía reír ante las bromas de Hanamaki y se unía a la conversación cuando Matsukawa preguntaba por su opinión. Iwaizumi, por otro lado, se mantenía ridículamente alejado de la charla, manteniéndose en silencio y manifestándose por sus expresiones. Yamaguchi supuso que el alcohol, al contrario de lo que había ocurrido con su otro amigo, había dejado adormilado al vicecapitán del Seijou.

Luego, Oikawa continuaba con sus caricias en cada esquina de su cuerpo. Le agarraba de la muñeca y le arrastraba con él a donde fuera, le sentaba sobre sus piernas y le abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara, y besaba cada vez que podía sus mejillas. Y Yamaguchi estaba bien con eso, fenomenal, espléndidamente, porque estar a su lado le volvía loco.

—En realidad, yo tampoco —confesó Hanamaki después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos. Entonces, volvió a sonreír y alargó la distancia entre sus palmas, como midiendo algo invisible. —Pero tiene una buena polla.

Matsukawa soltó una carcajada. Elevó su cerveza, brindando en el aire, y le dio la razón a su amigo, como si todo lo que importara para acostarse con una persona fuera el tamaño de su miembro. Yamaguchi no creía en que eso fuera algo importante, sin embargo, se unió a las risas y elevó su trasero lo suficiente como para hacer chocar su lata con la del mayor. Oikawa le dio un suave apretón, recordándole que estaba ahí, debajo de él, y que no debía de moverse demasiado.

—Asqueroso. —Iwaizumi se llevó su botellín a su boca y pasó por alto la mirada de Hanamaki, quien llevándose una mano al pecho, le observaba claramente ofendido.

—Oh, Dios, ¡he halagado a una polla! ¡Que alguien atrape al maricón! —Dramatizó, alzando sus ojos al cielo y buscando el perdón de cual fuese el ser que rigiese las leyes de la naturaleza. Yamaguchi rio, de nuevo, escandalosamente. —Te recuerdo que aquí a todos nos van también los hombres.

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos, cansado. No era eso a lo que se refería, pero creía que no iba a ser capaz de discutir con un Hanamaki borracho. Podía afirmar, sin dudarlo demasiado, que él era el que más aguante de todos tenía. Llevaba su séptima cerveza y se encontraba tan bien como lo estaría al principio de cualquier partido de vóley. Sus colegas, sin embargo, estaban entre a punto de quedarse dormidos sobre sus asientos o vomitar sobre el césped.

—Se refiere a que es asqueroso el que sea la polla de Tendou, animal —explicó Oikawa e Iwaizumi asintió, distraído, con su cabeza. Yamaguchi sonrió y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa de cristal, arrastrando su cadera hacia atrás, olvidando que no era la silla lo que tenía debajo. Su novio, entonces, soltó un resoplido y apoyó la frente en su espalda, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera connotaciones sexuales.

—Vale, pues voy a pedirle que me mande una foto ahora mismo. Os juro que es una de las mejores pollas que he visto —Hanamaki alargó su mano para coger su teléfono y comenzar a mensajearle a Tendou. Sus amigos se cuestionaron si se encontraba realmente insultado o solo los utilizaba como una estúpida excusa para pedirle una foto de un desnudo a su “folla amigo”. Matsukawa dejó su bebida, ahora vacía, sobre la mesa y desperezó sus brazos, estirándose hacia delante. Le echó un vistazo con desinterés a la pareja, a Oikawa besando el hombro de su novio y, después, miró a Iwaizumi.

—Tengo un poco de sueño —confesó, estirando sus brazos y fingiendo un bostezo. —Pero creo que no debemos dejar que Makki se vaya a dormir sin que se despeje un poco.

Oikawa frunció su ceño, seguro de que su amigo no estaba tan borracho como para merecerse un viaje a la ducha, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Matsukawa preguntándose qué ocurría por su cabeza. Este parecía tan sereno como siempre, lo que, en realidad, solo significaban nuevos problemas. Hanamaki se había alejado completamente de la conversación de sus amigos, metiéndose de lleno en el enérgico intercambio de mensajes que compartía con Tendou, así que no fue consciente de que Matsukawa había comenzado a andar en un camino para el que no había vuelta atrás.

—Podemos irnos todos a la cama ya —propuso, entonces, Oikawa. Iwaizumi levantó su cabeza para echarle una de esas miradas en las que le reprochaba por su pésima actitud, más supo ignorarla, concentrándose en Matsukawa. —Yo también tengo sueño, de todos modos.

—¿Yamaguchi-kun también?

Yamaguchi saltó sobre el regazo de su novio y negó, ligeramente, con la cabeza. En realidad, creía que nunca había estado tan despierto. Quería continuar riéndose con los chicos, sentado sobre Oikawa, sin recordar la incomodidad que le suponía estar con ellos mientras estaba sobrio. Matsukawa alzó una ceja, chasqueando con su lengua, como explicando de esa manera el punto al que quería llegar.

—¿Por qué no te metes en la piscina? ¿No llevabas un rato queriendo hacerlo?

Al chico le brillaron los ojos, asintiendo eufórico como un perro contento cuyo dueño acaba de regresar a casa. Oikawa aflojó su agarre, entonces, sintiendo como perdía la batalla, como elegía de nuevo.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para ello? —Preguntó con cuidado Yamaguchi, alegrándose cuando tanto Iwaizumi como Matsukawa negaron, restándole importancia. Giró su cabeza hasta su novio, entonces, cuestionándole con los ojos si se metía con él tal y como le había prometido. Sin embargo, este había bajado su mirada a las latas de cerveza y, de pronto, creía que no era capaz de formular ni una sola palabra.

—Creo que a Oikawa le apetece más una cama —Respondió Matsukawa antes de que al chico se le ocurriera decir algo. Yamaguchi infló sus mofletes, un poco frustrado debido a que, al final, su novio no iba a cumplir el acuerdo que le había hecho. Soltó un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza como si eso no importara, recordando que al día siguiente estarían ellos dos solos y harían lo que quisieran. Entonces, Matsukawa levantó su índice, como si, de repente, el destello de una fugaz idea hubiera pasado por su cabeza. —Pero a Iwaizumi no le vendría mal un chapuzón.

Yamaguchi sintió como el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba debajo de él suyo, creyendo que no era importante, y desvió su atención al moreno. Este asintió, lentamente, corroborando que él también estaba dispuesto a meterse en la piscina. El aire entre los chicos se había vuelto tan denso que hasta Hanamaki se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza de su teléfono, interesado durante un momento de lo que fuera que estaban hablando. No tardó demasiado en atar los cabos, y le sonrió divertido al niño que estaba enfrente de él.

—Supongo que esta es la señal de despedida —dijo. Matsukawa le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro y, cuando iba a quejarse de ello, la vibración de su móvil llamó su atención. Soltó una carcajada seca y, entonces, elevó el aparato en una señal de victoria. —¡Já! ¡Lo tengo! ¿Queréis comprobarlo?

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, lo suficiente confiados de la palabra de Hanamaki y este se encogió de hombros.

—Vámonos ya, anda, que necesito que Oikawa me cuente un cuento —se quejó Matsukawa, levantándose de la silla y agarrando a Hanamaki por el hombro.

Oikawa resopló sobre el cuello de Yamaguchi y, a regañadientes, se levantó de la silla sin apenas mover a su novio del asiento. Se quedó mirando a Iwaizumi con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando de él, mostrando cuánto le desagradaba la idea. Eso era algo tan nuevo para él. En ningún momento de su vida hubiera sido capaz de creer que habría alguien que le hiciera dudar tanto de las normas que él mismo había creado.

—No tardes demasiado, ¿vale? —Le pidió Oikawa, acariciándole la mejilla a Yamaguchi mientras inclinaba su torso para dejar un beso sobre su frente. Este asintió, contento, asegurándole que en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaría junto a él en la cama. Que solo quería nadar un poco. Hanamaki llamó a su capitán con un grito.

—Te están llamando, Mierdakawa —insistió Iwaizumi, levantándose de la silla y señalando la puerta de la casa con el mentón. Sus miradas chocaron, entonces, y Yamaguchi, desde abajo, sintió que estaba presenciando una nueva lucha de titanes. Soltó una risilla, divertido por su propio pensamiento, y se alzó él también, demasiado rápido para el alcohol que llevaba un buen rato esperando a ese momento. Se tambaleó en su sitio y, al instante, notó sus dos brazos siendo agarrados por dos personas distintas.

Hipó y volvió a reírse.

Hanamaki gritó de nuevo el nombre de Oikawa y este se vio obligado a retirar su agarre. Con un último resoplido cansado, dio media vuelta y se alejó del dúo, de la piscina, del jardín y de todo lo que estaba permitiendo que ocurriese. Yamaguchi, sin embargo, observó a Iwaizumi un tanto divertido y, este, para su sorpresa, le devolvió la mueca.

—¿No crees que estás un poco borracho? —Cuestionó, aún con los dedos enrollados en sus bíceps, guiándolo a través de las sillas hasta el borde de la piscina. El chico negó con la cabeza tantas veces que, por un segundo, creyó que Iwaizumi se había multiplicado. —Yo creo que sí.

—A lo mejor lo estás tú —respondió Yamaguchi. No estaba seguro de que utilizar en su contra puesto que no conocía sus puntos débiles. En realidad, no sabía nada de Iwaizumi que no fuera las cosas que le había contado Oikawa, relacionadas a cuando eran unos críos, o lo que Matsukawa y Hanamaki habían comentado durante sus reuniones, que no explicaban demasiado acerca de su persona. Entre todo eso, sabía que era un chico listo, un tanto bruto y un poco sádico, pero que quería incondicionalmente a sus amigos sin importar lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

También sabía que no era bueno el que se sintiera tan cómodo junto a él después de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

—¿Ahora estás de contestón? Que sorpresa. —Iwaizumi le soltó cuando estuvieron sobre el borde de la piscina para poder quitarse la camiseta. Yamaguchi infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, intentando que sus ojos no viajasen a su moreno torso.

—Sabes que no soy un niño, ¿no? —se quejó Yamaguchi y el contrario silbó.

—Sí, algo de eso has demostrado.

Yamaguchi sintió como sus orejas se volvían de un tono más rojizo, completamente avergonzado, sin esperarse esa respuesta. ¡No era ese el punto que quería demostrar! Iwaizumi se agachó para quitarse los pantalones, quedándose en calzoncillos, y desde abajo le observó con una ceja alzada.

—¿No vas a meterte? Parece que tienes calor —se burló. Yamaguchi entrecerró sus ojos y se preguntó a sí mismo si Iwaizumi siempre había hablado de esa manera coqueta. Le hacía recordar a Oikawa, con su deje divertido, mezclando la broma con la verdad y las carcajadas con el deseo. —¿Quieres que te meta yo?

—¡No! —Exclamó, caminando hacia atrás y levantando sus brazos en un vago intento de protegerse. Iwaizumi se acercó a él, divertido de su reacción, y Yamaguchi continuó retrocediendo. Antes de poder darse cuenta, habían comenzado a correr por el jardín, entre carcajadas, jadeos cansados y plegarias que no eran escuchadas —¡No, Iwaizumi-san! ¡Espera!

Iwaizumi acabó atrapando a Yamaguchi con cierta facilidad, sujetándolo por la cadera con sus grandes brazos y caminando con él hacia la piscina. El chico se reía, pataleando, intentando sin éxito deshacerse del agarre. Sin embargo, sin hacerle caso, se acabó tirando a la piscina con él y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba, a duras penas, intentando nadar hacia la superficie. ¡Ni siquiera se había puesto el bañador! Ahora tenía toda la ropa empapada. ¡Ya no podría dormir con la camiseta de Oikawa! Sacudió su pelo cuando sus pies tocaron el azulejo del suelo y observó, entre enfadado y molesto, al chico enfrente de él.

El tonto de Iwaizumi se reía a carcajadas y Yamaguchi se dio cuenta de que nunca le había escuchado desternillarse de esa manera.

—Lo siento, Yamaguchi —se disculpó, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz. Yamaguchi soltó un suspiro y, entonces, metió su cabeza debajo del agua, nadando hasta el lado contrario de la piscina.

Al emerger a la superficie, notó los ojos de Iwaizumi en él y agradeció que el alcohol le hubiera borrado el mal estar que traía consigo. Ahora que el revuelto de emociones que se instalaba en su bajo vientre cuando se encontraba demasiado cerca del chico había desaparecido, no le suponía ningún tipo de problema tenerlo a su alrededor. Se preguntó, por lo tanto, qué podría significar el tipo de miradas silenciosas con las que siempre le observaba. Al contrario que ocurría con los silencios de Matsukawa, quien se expresaba a través de sus pausas, Iwaizumi era más difícil de entender, siendo un completo misterio lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza cuando sus ojos se chocaban.

—Tienes que estar muy enamorado de Oikawa —dijo él, entonces, sin venir a cuento. Yamaguchi enrojeció y sacudió su cabeza, como recordando que no era nada nuevo escuchar esa oración, que después de todo, era cierta. Aun le daba cierta vergüenza utilizar la palabra “amor” para definir su relación con Oikawa. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran “Te quiero”, a que su corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho ante cada comentario cariñoso de su novio, o hasta a que le hablaran sin tapujo acerca de su enamoramiento con el capitán del Seijou.

—Bueno, sí… —Sonrió, bajando su mirada hasta sus manos. Iwaizumi se comenzó a acercar, caminando despacio para continuar con la conversación, y esperó pacientemente a que continuara con su respuesta. —Es mi novio, después de todo.

Iwaizumi chasqueó su lengua, divertido, moviendo sus brazos con desinterés sobre el agua, observándole como si acabara de decir la cosa más tierna y adorable del mundo. Yamaguchi infló su labio superior, ajeno a que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada segundo más.

—Puede ser tu novio y no estar enamorado —le aclaró. —Al igual que puedes estar enamorado y no tener novio. Son dos conceptos que no tienen porqué ir de la mano.

Yamaguchi entrecerró sus ojos. Él no podría entablar una relación romántica con alguien de quien no estuviese enamorado. Para ese tipo de cosas se necesitaba el amor y el cariño que uno le da únicamente a la persona con la que desea pasar el resto de sus vidas, ¡era básico! Lo había leído en cientos de historias a lo largo de su vida, lo había visto en otros miles de películas y hasta lo había presenciado, siendo Oikawa la prueba irrefutable ante ello. Estaba seguro, tanto que pondría su mano en el fuego por ello, que ese chico era el amor de su vida. ¡Y por ello había decidido salir con él!

Así que soltó un resoplido, como si no se creyera lo que el mayor le decía, y movió su mano en un ademán interesado.

—Pero ¿tú has estado enamorado alguna vez, Iwaizumi-san? —Preguntó. No esperaba una respuesta, en realidad, debido a que en su cabeza no cabía ni la remota posibilidad de que Iwaizumi hubiera sentido esa picazón en su pecho en algún momento de su vida. Simplemente, era incapaz de imaginarse al chico sintiendo lo mismo que él sentía cuando veía a Oikawa, el temblor en la boca de su estómago y el mareo drogando su cerebro.

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi mordió su labio y se acercó aún más a él, susurrando para su propia sorpresa: —Lo estuve una vez.

Oh. Yamaguchi abrió su boca con sorpresa, apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la piscina y, con fisgoneo, preparó sus oídos para escuchar con atención la historia de Iwaizumi. Así que sí que había estado enamorado, ¿quién se lo iba a decir? El salvaje de Iwaizumi había entregado su corazón a otra persona.

—¿No llegaste a ser su novio?

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza, regañando su nariz y quedándose, justamente, de pie enfrente de él. A pesar de que ambos eran de la misma altura, el que el menor estuviera recargado sobre el cemento le quitaba más de un centímetro, y la estrella del Seijou estaba a punto de beneficiarse de ello.

—Le gustaba otra persona —pausó, pensándose en si debería contar más sobre aquel suceso o si, por el contrario, lo mejor sería cerrar su boca en ese momento. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi le miraba con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, pidiendo más información acerca de ello. —En realidad, era Oikawa de quien ella estaba enamorada. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ese gilipollas se lo lleva todo.

Soltó una pequeña risotada, sin ser del todo divertida, y el aire seco dio de lleno en la nariz del menor. Este pestañeó, confundido ante la mención de su novio, y ladeó su cabeza. Podía llegar a imaginarse la situación con tanta claridad que incluso sentía su dolor. Desde que había entrado a Karasuno las chicas de su clase no dejaban de acercarse a él para poder entablar conversación con Tsukishima, quizás debido a que era alto, o que era rubio, o quizás al aire misterioso que le envuelve, pero todo el mundo tenía sus ojos en él.

Y Yamaguchi solo era el intermediario.

—Oh, —sonrió con tristeza —lo siento.

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto. Subió una mano a su cara, sin tocar ni un milímetro de su piel, y la llevó hasta el pelo húmedo que rozaba su frente. Comenzó a jugar con él, entonces, enredando y desenredando su dedo índice en el mechón que con simpleza había seleccionado.

—Fue hace un tiempo así que no tienes por qué preocuparte —le susurró. ¿Desde cuándo sus cuerpos se encontraban tan cerca que con un simple murmuro eran capaz de escucharse el uno al otro? Yamaguchi sintió que el aire se le comenzaba a escapar de los pulmones, siendo este arrebatado, funestamente, por el hombre en frente de él. —Y, además, lo solucionamos bastante rápido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, con un mínimo hilo de voz, consciente de cómo la mano ajena había dejado en paz a su cabello y, con una mortal lentitud, había comenzado a descender por su cuello. El mismo dedo índice trazó como si fuera un lienzo en blanco el arco de su cuello, sin la necesidad de mirarlo siquiera, y continuó por la línea de su clavícula. Yamaguchi tragó saliva con fuerza y su garganta vibró ante ello.

—Oikawa y yo, quiero decir —aclaró, prolongando su suave caricia por la extensión de su hombro y, luego, bajando por su brazo. —Fui un idiota y me enfadé con él. Pero lo solucionamos. No era nuestra culpa, de todos modos.

Yamaguchi frunció su ceño: —¿De quién era la culpa?

—¿De ella? —le contestó, chasqueando su lengua con un deje gracioso, como si fuera obvio. Ante la cara de confusión del chico, supuso que debía de explicarse un tanto más. —Me utilizó para acercarse a Oikawa, ¿sabes? Le confesé que me traía loco, le juré que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para hacerla feliz y, ella… Dijo que solo estaba conmigo para llamar la atención de aquel idiota.

Yamaguchi alzó una mano y tocó el hombro contrario, acariciándolo con suavidad en un vago intento de consolarle. No dejaba de pensar en la situación, maquinándola en su cabeza con diferentes protagonistas, siendo él, Iwaizumi y, Oikawa, la chica que le rompía el corazón. Miró con sus ojos tristes al mayor y sintió pena por él. Sin embargo, este parecía haberlo superado, pues le sonreía sin una pizca de preocupación.

Había olvidado, distraído en la historia, que la mano de Iwaizumi continuaba andando a sus anchas sobre su cuerpo, tocando y aprovechando cada rincón de él. Los bajó, inclinando su torso encima de Yamaguchi, hasta la parte superior de su rodilla, caminando con tranquilidad sobre su pantalón empapado. Se le escapó un grito ahogado, entonces, cuando el chico le obligó a entrelazar sus piernas en su cintura, con una anormal facilidad debido a que se encontraban bajo el agua.

Al chico le atacaron los recuerdos de Matsukawa y él, unas horas atrás, en la cocina de la casa. Echó un vistazo a la puerta, por ello, pensando que en cualquier momento alguien podría aparecer y confundir, al completo, la situación. Porque solo estaban hablando. Algo cerca de lo que en realidad acostumbraban y, quizás, tocando un poco más de lo familiarizado, pero solo hablaban.

¿Verdad?

Volvió a tragar saliva, con el habitual remolino de emociones instalándose en su bajo vientre, nervioso. ¿Por qué demonios no se alejaba de Iwaizumi o le pedía que se separara? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no hacía caso a esa parte de su cerebro que gritaba a los cuatro vientos el peligro que se avecinaba? Que Iwaizumi no era de fiar. Que no debía de escucharlo. Que tendría que estar durmiendo con Oikawa.

¿Qué había de malo en él como para que no le importara que el mejor amigo de su novio le tocara de esa manera?

—¿No te enfadaste? —Le preguntó, prácticamente susurrando, apoyando sus manos en los hombros contrarios y clavándose el bordillo de la piscina en sus omoplatos. Iwaizumi le sonrió, de nuevo, con peligro.

—En realidad, se enfadaron más Makki, Mattsun y Mierdakawa —recordó, un tanto divertido, y pasó su lengua sobre sus labios. Se acercó, entonces, al cuello de Yamaguchi, y casi soltó una nueva carcajada al notar cómo se tensaba encima de él. Pasó su lengua sobre la piel, entre los moretones y chupetones que Matsukawa había dejado y la marca de dientes que él mismo había dibujado. —Pero da igual, —repitió —lo solucionamos.

Yamaguchi quería preguntar cómo lo habían hecho, pero creyó que no le gustaría la respuesta que Iwaizumi le daría.

—Ella me hizo mucho daño. —Su lengua subió, intercalándola con suaves besos, por el arco de su cuello hasta la línea de su mandíbula y, entonces, terminaron su trayecto en la mejilla del chico. Yamaguchi respiró con pesadez y se preguntó una última vez el por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el tacto de Iwaizumi. Hasta el olor de lavanda que emitía su piel, su ropa y su cabello le embriagaba. —¿Vas a hacerme daño tú también, Yamaguchi?

Le miró a los ojos mientras negaba, lentamente, con su cabeza. Toda la felicidad que había sentido durante bebía sentado encima de Oikawa se había esfumado y, ahora, una capa de tristeza predominaba sobre su corazón. Él nunca le haría daño a nadie ni mucho menos a Iwaizumi. Ni a él, ni a Oikawa, ni a ninguno de los otros dos chicos. ¡Él no era esa clase de persona!

Y, sin embargo, Iwaizumi tarareó contento.

—Eso pensaba.

El beso no llegó por sorpresa. Aquel espacio en blanco que habitaba en el fondo de la cabeza de Yamaguchi, el cual no se había visto nublado por el alcohol, el calor, los sentimientos y el olor a lavanda, había accionado el botón de alarma hacía un rato. Le advertía desde que notó la cercanía del mayor que no siguiera por el camino que estaba tomando. Que no era seguro. Que iba a acabar mal parado. Pero, por algún motivo, quizás las mismas cervezas, quizás la maldita historia o la estúpida promesa de portarse bien, él no quería parar. Quería continuar besando al devorador, al salvaje, al para nada cuidadoso de Iwaizumi durante un rato más.

Sus piernas se apretaron con fuerza en la cadera del mayor y, este, permitió subir sus manos por dentro de la camiseta empapada de Yamaguchi y quitarla de en medio separando sus bocas. La lanzó sin miramiento a un lado, cayendo dentro de la piscina y flotando alrededor de ellos, y a ninguno de ellos le importó lo suficiente.

Yamaguchi llevó sus manos a la nuca de Iwaizumi y apretó, profundizando el beso e impidiendo que sus bocas volvieran a separarse. Jadeó, desesperado, y se inclinó hacia delante cuando sintió las palmas ajenas moverse con una calculada rapidez dentro de sus pantalones. Iba rápido. ¡Iba muy rápido! Pero él lo estaba haciendo bien. Le seguía el ritmo lo mejor que podía o, al menos, lo intentaba.

—Voy a follarte —admitió Iwaizumi, agarrando con fuerza el trasero al que horas atrás había golpeado como si se tratara de una maldita pelota de voleibol, gruñendo sobre los labios del chico. Este jadeó, demasiado extasiado con el toque en uno de sus puntos más sensibles como para entender lo que el chico había confesado. Sus palabras se reprodujeron como un eco sin sentido en su cabeza y continuó correspondiendo el beso como si nunca hubiera hablado.

Iwaizumi tanteó su culo con los dedos y el cuerpo del niño se tensó, de nuevo, casi pidiéndole que no le tocara. Decidió acariciar sus nalgas, aprovechándose del conocimiento sobre esta como una de sus zonas erógenas, y, con ello, buscó relajarle. No le costó, entonces, desde que sintió cómo Yamaguchi se convertía en gelatina sobre él, corrió a introducir el corazón entre sus glúteos. Y bebió cada uno de los gritos que permitió escapar de su garganta.

—Iwa… Iwaizumi-san. —Este le sonrió sobre el beso y subió una de las manos que tenía escondidas bajo su pantalón para acariciarle el pelo.

—Relájate —dijo, bajando la intensidad de sus labios para que el otro fuera consciente de sus palabras. —No te voy a hacer daño, ¿recuerdas?

Yamaguchi clavó su frente en el hombro del contrario cuando, al terminar sus palabras, presionó aún más adentro su dedo. Sus expresiones diferían un tanto de lo que hacía, notó Yamaguchi, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla puesto que ahora no tenía ningún beso con el que opacar los sonidos con los que luchaba para hacerlos callar. Iwaizumi sacó su dedo, entonces, únicamente para poder bajar los pantalones del chiquillo y quitarlos, también, de en medio.

Lo dejó desnudo, completamente expuesto, e Iwaizumi lo observó como si fuera el primer plato de su almuerzo.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto —le confesó. Yamaguchi tembló.

No. No tenía ni idea.

Iwaizumi introdujo de nuevo su dedo, preparando el trasero de Yamaguchi para lo que tenía previsto que ocurriera. Le engatusaba con besos fuertes y caricias suaves sobre su pelo, llegando a un punto en el cual el niño no estaba seguro de si se encontraba besando a su novio o al mejor amigo de este. La situación le sobrepasaba de mil maneras diferentes, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna de las peticiones de su cabeza. Era como si ahora el control de su propio cerebro estuviera en manos del contrario. Solo respondía a él y a sus toques, enviando ráfagas a su bajo vientre que le obligaban a apretar aún más las piernas y frotarse todo lo que pudiera con el torso ajeno.

—Joder, Yamaguchi —notó Iwaizumi, entonces, la erección. Movió la cadera para que estuviera al nivel de la suya y, gracias a ello, Yamaguchi advirtió que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

La densidad dentro del trasero de Yamaguchi comenzó a aumentar consideradamente mientras los besos continuaban. En la tranquilidad del enorme jardín de esa casa solo podía ser escuchado el chapoteo de sus bocas chocar la una con la otra y los gemidos y jadeos que ambos soltaban, mezclados y confundiéndolos entre ellos. La mano de Iwaizumi se movía con una rapidez brutal, característica de una persona como él, tan desesperado por estar dentro del chico que, en ese momento, haría lo que fuera.

—Tienes esa carita de chico bueno, de no haber roto un plato en tu vida —comenzó a hablar, bajando su boca con fugaces y húmedos besos por su mejilla y barbilla. Yamaguchi enredó sus dedos en el corto pelo del moreno creyendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. —Pero no lo eres. No eres nada bueno. ¿Verdad?

Sus dientes volvieron a clavarse sobre su piel, esta vez por encima de su clavícula, provocándole un gemido cargado de sorpresa. Iwaizumi se rio y arrastró una de sus manos a su erección, la cual debajo del agua palpitaba por atención, sin llegar a tocarla.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —Le preguntó. Yamaguchi asintió, mareado, y agradeció que con él no tuviera que utilizar un estúpido apodo. Entonces, Iwaizumi chasqueó su lengua, decepcionado. —Tendrás que ganártelo.

—Iwaizumi-san…

Iwaizumi se alejó de Yamaguchi como si su cuerpo, en realidad, quemara. Dejó abandonado al chico en ese lado de la piscina y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda y con una tortuosa lentitud, a la zona menos profunda. Se sentó, entonces, sobre uno de los escalones, dejando a la vista el bulto de sus pantalones, y se quedó ahí, clavando su mirada en él y esperando a que reaccionara.

Yamaguchi pestañeó, tan perdido como si hubiera escuchado su nombre ser gritado en la calle y aguantó los intensos ojos de Iwaizumi, intentando adivinar qué era lo que le pedía que hiciera. Entonces, el mayor le indicó con su índice que se acercara y él, como un perro al que su dueño acaba de llamar, se aproximó caminando con cierta rapidez.

Cuando hubo tocado el primer peldaño de la escalera con sus pies, Iwaizumi le tendió la mano y le arrastró hacia él, agarrándole con un brazo de la cera y juntando, de nuevo, sus cuerpos. Besó su nariz, suave, a sabiendas del vómito emocional que se estaba formando en la garganta del menor y, después, le pidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza que se encargara del problema que tenía entre sus piernas.

—A los chicos malos no se les recompensa, Yamaguchi.

El niño alargó su mano, buscando el dobladillo del calzoncillo húmedo de Iwaizumi y, entonces, los dedos del mayor se enrollaron alrededor de su muñeca. Acarició con el pulgar su vena, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y cuán nervioso se encontraba, y sonrió.

—Me gustaría probar qué otra cosa sabe hacer esa boquita tuya —le pidió. Yamaguchi enrojeció al completo, asintiendo de nuevo con cierta torpeza mientras clavaba sus rodillas a cada lado de los pies de Iwaizumi. Este le ayudó a bajar su propia ropa interior, dejando a la vista su erección sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, agarrando la base y ofreciéndosela al niño como si fuera algún tipo de bebida.

Yamaguchi acercó su boca, sacando su lengua y comenzando a lamer la extensión. Sustituyó los dedos de Iwaizumi por los suyos, moviendo su muñeca de arriba abajo en un lento meneo, a la vez que sus labios, húmedos, subían hasta la punta. El mayor se enredó en su cabello, presionando hacia lo alto y buscando con desespero controlar las sacudidas. Antes de poder darse cuenta, tenía el miembro dentro de su cavidad bucal y se agitaba entre las paredes de su garganta.

Apretó la base de su erección, llamando la atención debido a que sentía que se ahogaba, que eso era demasiado fuerte para él, que necesitaba aire o, si no, se asfixiaría. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi empezó a impulsar su cadera en estocadas salvajes, follando su boca como si fuera cualquiera otra cosa, ignorando sus réplicas. Yamaguchi, creyendo que acabaría vomitando, comprimió con mucha más rabia el músculo que agarraba, consiguiendo un quejido de Iwaizumi y que, por lo tanto, le soltara.

Se levantó de su sitio y retrocedió uno, dos y hasta tres pasos hacia el interior de la piscina. Llevó el dorso de su mano hacia su boca, comenzando a toser con desespero a la vez que buscaba el aire que había perdido. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba en un mismo día creyendo que iba a morir asfixiado? En ese momento, había olvidado la cuenta.

—Eso no ha estado muy bien —dijo Iwaizumi, con su ceño fruncido y agarrando su miembro con un deje adolorido. Yamaguchi tembló en su sitio, mordiendo su labio, y escuchando cómo la voz en su cabeza se burlaba de él: “¡Te lo dije!”.

—Iwaizumi-san… —le llamó, con la voz rota debido al esfuerzo. El mayor le negó con la cabeza y, entonces, volvió a indicarle con su dedo índice que se acercara. —Iwaizumi-san.

—Cierra la boca y ven aquí.

El pánico pasó por cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, borrando en él cualquier rastro de alcohol que le hubiera relajado minutos atrás. Se acercó a él despacio, sin querer hacerlo, a sabiendas de que lo que ocurriría a continuación no le gustaría. La mirada que el chico le echaba era terrorífica y se preguntó en dónde demonios se había metido Oikawa.

De nuevo, Iwaizumi agarró a Yamaguchi de la muñeca y éste creyó que volvía a vivir toda la situación desde el principio. Sin embargo, esta vez le empujó con una fuerza innecesaria sobre el suelo de piedra, acostándolo boca abajo y elevando su trasero, tal y como lo había mantenido esa mañana cuando golpeó su trasero. Oh, Dios, ¿volvería a hacerlo? Su visión comenzó a nublarse, seguro de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Repitió su nombre en una vaga réplica para que no le hiciera daño, pero se quedó mudo al recibir una palmada en la nalga que tenía sin marcar. No le dio tiempo a esconder el grito que salió de él, sorprendido y asustado, sin creerse que Iwaizumi sería capaz de volver a pegarle.

—Tengo curiosidad —admitió. —¿Será capaz tu culo de tragar mi polla sin hacerte gritar?

Yamaguchi llevó el dorso de una de sus manos a la boca para impedir soltar algún nuevo quejido a la vez que Iwaizumi comenzaba a entrar en su estrecho trasero. Entre que su cuerpo se encontraba tan tenso como una piedra debido al dolor que le suponía la intromisión, y que no estaba lo suficientemente dilatado ya que no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, el chico creía que estaba a punto de morir. Quizás por el dolor, quizás por la sangre de su mano que comenzaba a acumularse en su boca.

Iwaizumi apretaba las caderas de Yamaguchi, intentando ir lo más lento que pudiera debido a que tampoco quería hacerle demasiado daño, saboreando cómo el cuerpo del menor tragaba poco a poco su miembro. Gruñó, entonces, notando como el pequeño temblaba bajo sus dedos, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para besar la superficie de su espalda que alcanzaba.

—Joder, Yamaguchi, estás tan… Apretado —Gimió, pasando su lengua por su columna vertebral. Yamaguchi lloriqueó como respuesta, sin querer soltar el agarre de sus dientes, temeroso a que si abría la boca el chico volviera a castigarlo. Entonces, Iwaizumi clavó cada uno de sus incisivos por debajo del omoplato izquierdo, mordiendo tan fuerte como cuando lo hizo en el cuello, como si fuera un lobo que marcaba a su presa, a la vez que se introducía al completo en su trasero.

A Yamaguchi se le rompió la voz, entonces, ahogando un grito cuando sintió como Iwaizumi se adentraba en lo más profundo de su ser, apoyándose sobre su mano desocupada e intentando liberarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, el chico lo tenía bien sujeto y evitó que se moviera, quedándose quieto durante algunos segundos, esperando a que se acostumbrara al nuevo inquilino.

Se comenzó a menear cuando la espalda de Yamaguchi volvió a su arco inclinado habitual, con una tortuosa lentitud al principio, creyendo que así sería mejor para ambos. El chico lloraba y gemía, y su boca sabía a una asquerosa mezcla de sangre, saliva, mocos y el líquido pre-seminal que Iwaizumi había derramado en él minutos atrás.

Agarró su cadera y, dándole una vuelta en el aire aún con su miembro dentro de él, lo sentó sobre su regazo. Yamaguchi se mareó ante el movimiento, agarrándose en sus hombros a duras penas, creyendo que su conciencia se había esfumado tan rápido como lo hacía el viento. Iwaizumi fue a su boca, entonces, besándolo, saboreando la sangre y tranquilizando al lloroso chico.

—¿Sabías… —gruñó, volviendo a su vaivén, continuando, por ahora, con las suaves estocadas. —que fui yo el primero en fijarse en ti?

Yamaguchi levantó su cabeza, observándole sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba, sin estar seguro, tampoco, de si quería escucharlo.

—Incluso antes que Oikawa, pero… —Un nuevo jadeo, esta vez directo a su oído, le interrumpió. Iwaizumi suspiró. —Como siempre, el gilipollas se lo lleva todo.

Apretó sus hombros, entonces, abrió su boca para preguntar a qué se refería. Quizás estaba demasiado mareado para ello, pero juraría que Iwaizumi estaba confesando que había puesto sus ojos en él antes que su novio. ¿No? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Yamaguchi nunca había hablado con Iwaizumi hasta que Oikawa les presentó! No le dio tiempo a formular ninguna cuestión, sin embargo, debido a que Iwaizumi, nuevamente, le besó.

El vaivén lento cambió radicalmente a uno más fuerte, rápido y desesperado que Iwaizumi guiaba con sus manos en la cadera de Yamaguchi, despistando con los besos y tragando sus gemidos. Ninguno de los dos tenía control en los jadeos que soltaban, ninguno de los dos tenía control en nada, por mucho que Iwaizumi creyera que llevaba las riendas de la situación. Llegados a ese punto de la noche, este último solo se dejaba llevar por el fuego que había en su interior, ese que amenazaba con arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Yamaguchi era la única persona capacitada para apagarlo y, sin embargo, ya era tarde. El chico se había quemado.

Iwaizumi bajó sus manos a la semi erección del contrario y comenzó a bombearla, siendo esta una manera más efectiva de aliviar la tensión que condenaba su cuerpo. Besó sus labios, la comisura de su boca y también su mejilla, llegando hasta su cuello, centrándose en su satisfacción. El chico se retorció bajo sus brazos, jadeando, todavía moqueando y con la sangre que salía de sus morros siendo limpiada por la descuidada lengua del mayor.

Intentó seguir el ritmo de sus propias embestidas. Yamaguchi se agarraba de sus hombros, de su pelo, de su nuca o de donde podía. Creía que no iba a soportar lo que estaba por venir. Que se desmayaría ahí, que sus ojos se cerrarían y llegaría el final para él. Entonces, el orgasmo vino a él de repente, sin una advertencia, algo nuevo en él. Se corrió en la mano de Iwaizumi, manchando sus torsos, y este se limpió rápidamente con el agua de la piscina. Aprovechó que el trasero del menor había engullido su propia erección para llevar su atención a ella y continuó con el movimiento de cadera.

No tuvo piedad con el cuerpo moribundo de Yamaguchi, quien luchaba para recomponerse del orgasmo que había drogado cada rincón de su cerebro, sacudiéndose con mucha más fuerza dentro de él. Le acostó, esta vez boca arriba, sobre el suelo, pensando que de esa manera el chico podría estar más cómodo. Entonces, besándole una vez más, su propio orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, sin siquiera salir del interior del castaño.

Se sentó en las escaleras de la piscina, cansado, alejándose de Yamaguchi. Él estaba ahí, acostado sobre el suelo, intentando recobrar el aliento a la vez que la vida que creía que había perdido. Llevó una mano a su trasero cuando notó el líquido caliente salir de él y, por ello, se incorporó para mirar a Iwaizumi.

—Tooru… —Llamó su atención. El chico le observó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le indicaba que le estaba escuchando. —Tooru nunca habría hecho esto.

Iwaizumi abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó para buscar algunas de las toallas que habían dejado sobre las sillas horas atrás para que se sacaran. Cogió una para Yamaguchi y otra para él, enrollando al niño entre sus brazos, y le guió con pasos sumamente torpes hacia el interior del edificio.

Para el asombro de Yamaguchi, ahí se encontraban los otros tres chicos y, debido a que la puerta del jardín estaba abierta, lo más probable es que lo hubieran escuchado todo. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se encontraban sentados sobre la mesa, comiéndose un sándwich mientras intercalaban su mirada entre Iwaizumi y Yamaguchi, divertidos por la escena que acababan de oír. Oikawa, sin embargo, estaba sobre la silla con los brazos extendidos en la superficie y sus ojos clavados en sus dedos, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando entraron.

—Suena a que os habéis divertido —se burló Hanamaki, metiéndose en la boca su último trozo de pan. Yamaguchi bajó su mirada, avergonzado, triste, y sin tener una excusa para lo que acababa de ocurrir. —Yo lo he hecho.

—Cállate —exclamó Iwaizumi, enfadado, consiguiendo que su amigo cerrara inmediatamente el pico. Dejó de abrazar a Yamaguchi y soltó un largo y extenso suspiro cargado de frustración y, luego, llamó la atención del menor agarrando su mentón. Le dio un beso, corto y rápido, sobre los labios. —Lo siento.

Después, Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa y le pidió que se acercara, en silencio, mediante ese idioma secreto que únicamente ellos dos saben. El chico se levantó con rapidez y se acercó entendiendo a la perfección lo que su amigo quería decir. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Yamaguchi, entonces, caminó junto a él hacia la planta superior.

Yamaguchi aspiró todo lo que pudo, deseando con auténtica desesperación que el olor a lavanda se borrara de su mente y lo sustituyera el de Oikawa, con sus dulces fresas. Lo había echado tanto de menos que le resultaba irreal el que solo hubiera pasado cerca de una hora desde que le vio por última vez, o desde que le tocó por última vez.

Oikawa le llevó al baño sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lo sentó en la tapa del váter y empezó a llenar la bañera con agua tibia. Se sentó de rodillas a un lado y, entonces, le echó un vistazo a su novio, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo. Tenía sangre en las comisuras de su boca, sus labios estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, y su cuello era un completo revuelto de dientes y moretones. Podía notar la mordedura de Iwaizumi con la misma claridad que veía el arco negruzco que había provocado Matsukawa.

Yamaguchi le sonrió tímidamente y se dejó hacer cuando Oikawa le quitó la toalla y, despacio, le ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Cerró los ojos, entonces, abrazando sus piernas y sintiéndose a gusto, de nuevo. O al menos tranquilo.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —Preguntó.

Su novio se quedó sin saber qué decir, queriendo llorar y mandar todo su mundo a la basura, creyendo que nada valía la pena si estas eran las consecuencias que tendría que pagar. Levantó su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola, haciendo que este alzara su mirada hacia él. Oikawa asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole, y elevando sus rodillas para poder dejar un beso sobre su frente.

—¿Puedo meterme contigo?

—Por favor —respondió Yamaguchi, sin ocultar su desesperación, aceptando con gusto la petición de su novio. El chico se desnudó frente a sus ojos y, entonces, se metió en la bañera. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente grande para las largas piernas de ambos, sin embargo, a ninguno de ellos le importó. Oikawa abrazó a Yamaguchi como si le fuera a perder al día siguiente, sentándolo sobre sus rodillas, pasándole el jabón por cada uno de los rincones de su piel.

Enjuagó su pelo y besó sus labios.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Tadashi —reconoció, dejando otro beso sobre sus labios.

Yamaguchi se sonrojó y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su novio, ocultando su rostro.

Comenzó a llorar. Sí, él estaba enamorado de Oikawa. Él quería estar con él. Él quería ser su novio. Él había firmado para ello, pero se había encontrado a Matsukawa, a Hanamaki y a… Iwaizumi por el camino. No le importaba. Se repetía así mismo que no lo hacía. Que no le importaba hacer lo que fuera que le pidieran, siempre y cuando pudiera tener a Oikawa a su lado de esa manera, recordándole que le quiere tanto como él hace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! "La letra pequeña" ha acabado, aleluya. No estoy del todo conforme con esta última parte, en realidad, pero espero que tenga sentido que Yamaguchi esté tan ligerito con Iwaizumi. He intentado copiar mi propia experiencia con el alcohol y yo, borracha, me olvido de todo lo que no ha pasado en los últimos cinco minutos. Y, además, he creído que sería divertido que Yams borracho sea un poquito de contestón, tal y como ha aprendido de Tsukishima en los años que han sido amigos. 
> 
> Perdón por los errores ortográficos y cualquier hueco en la trama que haya. I am so sorry. He de decir que, por aclararlo más que nada, los chicos ya han hecho este tipo de cosas antes. De hecho, ocurrió con la chica de la que Iwaizumi estuvo in love, y fue un asunto turbio. En plan, muy turbio. Pero como que no supe en donde colocarlo y, antes de cagar la historia, decidí no ponerlo. 
> 
> Lo que ocurre después con Oikawa y Yamaguchi lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Es una final abierto, de todas maneras, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Yo pensaba en que Oikawa rompiera con Yamaguchi semanas después del viaje, para evitar que algo así ocurriese de nuevo. Y después se reencuentran en el futuro y Yamaguchi ha madurado, no es un tontito, se ha dado cuenta de que eso estuvo fatal y odia a cada uno de ellos. Pero como me gusta esto de hacer sufrir a los personajes, pues haría que Yams comenzara una nueva tóxica relación con Oiks y sus coleguitas. O algo así. No voy a hacer una continuación, pero hubiera sido algo así. ¿O no? 
> 
> Mi favorito es Matsukawa, no os miento. Estoy pensando en un nuevo fic con Tsukki, Kuroo, Sakusa y él, porque why not? Quizás también con Osamu. Not sure about that. Aunque Iwaizumi también ha sido uno de mis cachitos de mierda favoritos. A él me lo imagino más con Ushijima, con Atsumu, con Sakusa too, Kageyama y maybe Hinata. Soy débil para las rare pairs (¿siguen siendo rare pairs a este punto? not sure). 
> 
> ¿De todos, quién crees que ha sido el peor?
> 
> Bueno, espero de veras que os haya gustado, porque a mí sí que lo ha hecho. Es como el fic más largo que he publicado y estoy super orgullosa de ello. Así que muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído y haber llegado hasta aquí with me. 
> 
> Os mando un beso grandísimo, muchos abrazos y muchos saludos.  
> PD: También estoy en Wattpad como s4nfl0w3rs, por si os interesa.
> 
> <3


End file.
